Family History
by FireBird9900
Summary: When Matt is kidnapped, an unexpected enemy of the digidestineds teams up with the digidestineds to help save him. But why? In order to get the answers, the digidestineds have to look to the past. Season two and four crossover.
1. Through the Eyes of the Originals

****

Family History

Author's note: This is a digimon fanfic, and it takes place about three years after season two ends. It is sort of a crossover of season 1, 2 and 4. And it was inspired by a comment someone made, I don't know who, that the season four characters are the original digidestineds that Gennai talks about in season one. It is about Matt, (Matt rules!!!), and has a bit of TK/Kari, Matt/Mimi, Matt/Sora, Tai/Sora, Kouji/Izumi, Kari/Davis and a hint of Ken/Yolie, pairings. I know it is a bit weird, but bare with me, all the good ideas are already taken. And like always, I do not own digimon, if I did, then Matt would be in every season, and the pairings above would exist, except for the Davis/Kari, and Matt/Sora. Please R&R, thank you.

************************************************************************

****

(Part One: Through the Eyes of the Originals**)**

__

He is the darkness, and the light.

He is the savior and the destroyer.

All seek him for their cause.

But he will stay on one side.

And fight to protect those dear.

For he is the child of friendship.

And he will never be alone.

****

Kouji smiled at Izumi as they waited for their grandson's bride to enter the room. It had been about eighty years since they had returned from the digital world, and still as Kouji stared into Izumi's bright emerald eyes, he could still feel the love he felt for her when they finally admitted their feelings their senior year in high school. When they were in their late twenties, Izumi gave birth to their daughter, who was a blue eyed brunette with her mother's attitude. They were in their mid-forties when their daughter married Malcolm Ishida, and they had their son, Masaru Ishida. Now their dirty blonde haired grandson was getting married to a girl that was a model for his news station. 

A hush filled the room as the tall slender bride gracefully made her way down the aisle. The women had a light golden hair color, and sky blue eyes, but as Kouji stared at her, he couldn't help but feel an immense dislike for the young women. "Who is she?" Kouji wondered as he silently waited for the wedding to end, so that he could talk to Izumi and the rest of the digidestineds in private. For some reason, Kouji just couldn't shake of the feeling of distrust, and he wanted to know why.

Izumi sighed in relief as she pulled off her white wig, and allowed her dark golden hair to fall down her back in graceful curls. Kouji only laughed as his wife desperately took off her aging makeup, and granny clothes, as she got into clothing that helped compliment her teenage body. "Boy do I love it when I can look young and beautiful," Izumi announced as Kouji followed her lead, and got out of his grandpa disguise. It was a gift, and a huge nuisance having "eternal youth", since most of the time they had to be careful to look like ninety year olds, but when they were alone, it was a blessing to be able to look at each other's young faces, and see the beauty that many lose. "So Kouji, why did you seem so distant at the wedding, aren't you happy that Masaru finally found someone to love?" Izumi asked as Kouji shook his head and put his arm around the girl's slender waist. "It's not that I'm not happy, I'm very happy for Masaru, I just don't like his bride," Kouji said as Izumi laughed as the couple made their way to the living room to wait for the other digidestineds. "What is wrong with Kung, I thought she was very beautiful, and really nice," Izumi stated as they sat on the couch. "You mean you didn't feel anything weird? She felt almost like a Digimon… she just doesn't feel human," Kouji said as he pulled his wife closer to his body. "That is crazy. Kouji, darling, I think you are just a little home sick. You just miss the adventure that the digital world brought us, and now everything new makes you think of it," Izumi said teasingly as Kouji gave her a sheepish smile. "I hope you are right, Zoe, because I really don't want my instincts to be right this time," Kouji said softly.

************************************************************************

Kouji smiled happily as he held the small child in his hands. "Yamato Ishida, my great grandchild," Kouji mumbled proudly as the child's exhausted parents took the chance to get a nap while the child's great grandparents took care of him. "He has you eyes," Izumi said as she looked at her husband's piercing, beautifully dark and mysterious deep blue eyes. "Yeah, but he has your hair," Kouji said brushing the infant's small collection of dark golden hair. "He is just so beautiful. He is like the son we should have had," Izumi said sadly as Kouji reached out and touched her cheek comfortingly. "We had a beautiful daughter, and I am proud of her. I wouldn't exchange her for anything, not even a son," Kouji said as tears slowly made their way out of the emerald green eyes. "Kouji, you are the greatest," Izumi said as the proud great grandparents played happily with the small infant. 

************************************************************************

"Grandpa Kouji, Grandma Izumi, I'm so glad you are here!" Masaru exclaimed as he raced to the couple that entered the hospital room. "Where is he!" Kouji demanded as he grabbed onto his grandson's trembling shoulders. "He is in the operating room…the doctors don't think he is going to make it. Grandpa, I can't lose my son, he is the world to me," Masaru said as Izumi wrapped her arm around the trembling young man, and helped Kouji lead their grandson into a private room to talk. "Alright, Masaru, tell us what happened. And don't leave a single thing out, Matt's life depends on it," Kouji demanded as he sat across from the man, and stared sharply into his grandson's eyes. Masaru took a few shuddering gasps, as he furiously wiped away his tears. "I was coming home from work, and I saw the whole accident. Kung was holding Matt, who was wrapped in blankets, and then I watched as she stumbled and fell into the street. Matt flew out of her arms, and…there was so much blood…he was so still…so cold…" Masaru said as Izumi stared at Kouji with watery eyes. "Masaru, are you trying to say that this was an accident?" Kouji stated as Izumi shook her head as if saying that right now was not the best time. "Of course, why wouldn't it be!?" Masaru demanded standing up and staring at his grandfather with a frustrated glare. "Because we have seen the bruises, and the fear in Matt's eyes when we have come to visit. I need to know the truth, or else I wont be able to help Matt. There is more to recovery then just the physical wounds, he will be traumatized unless I can help him deal with the horrors of what has happened, but I need to know what really happened. Masaru, I love that boy like he is my own son, and I can see the hurt in his eyes. Please do the right thing, and let me know everything that has happened," Kouji said in a commanding, but soft voice. "Grandpa, I…I still love her, and I always will… it was me who made the mistake… not her. It started two years ago, I had just been promoted to manager, and the staff threw a huge congratulations party. I got really drunk, and me and another co-worker, Natsuko Takaishi, went a little further then we should have," Masaru said turning a little red like he was a teenager that was just caught with a girl in his room. "Go on," Kouji said sounding just a little disappointed. "Well, she ended up getting pregnant, and refused to have an abortion. So I started working overtime so I could support her, and Kung. A year ago, my youngest son, Takaru was born. He really is a sweet child, so hopeful, and so much like Matt. I couldn't help it, I loved Takaru too, and when I wasn't working, I was spending my extra time with him. The problem was Kung began to suspect that I was having an affair with her, and she began to take out her anger on Matt. I'm a journalist, I'm not stupid, but I didn't want to believe what was really going on. I eagerly excepted her excuses, but today it finally went too far, and I told her I was going to get a divorce. I was coming home from the court house when the accident occurred. I think the whole thing was just a cover up, but…I love her still. Grandfather, this is all my fault, not Kung's. I was the one who had the affair, and kept all the secrets, I should have been able to save Matt, but they say it is almost impossible. They are doing what they can, but they don't think he'll survive the night. Help me Grandpa, help Matt," Masaru said as Kouji looked at Izumi with a haunted look on his face. "Masaru, can you wait for us outside, I need to talk to you grandmother for a second," Kouji said as the man slowly got to his feet. 

"You were right Kouji, you were right about Kung," Izumi said as she collapsed in a chair next to her husband. "I wish I wasn't. God I wish I was wrong Zoe, but now that we know, we have to make a decision. We can save Matt's life, but we'll need the other's help," Kouji said as Izumi nodded. "Let's do it, anyways, it is about time we return, we can't keep this act up forever you know," Izumi said as Kouji nodded, and pulled out his cell phone. 

Matt lay barely alive in his hospital bed, as the hesitant and uneven beep of the heart monitor allowed the six adults in his room to hear how his heart was doing. "You are asking a lot of us, you know that right Kouji?" Takuya asked as Kouji nodded his head. "You do understand that once we are done here, that we will have to return, and I will probably never see Tai and Kari again?" Takuya continued as his best friend looked at him with pleading eyes. "I know I am asking a lot, and that I will never be able to pay all of you back for this, but I can't let him die. Please help him," Kouji begged as Takuya patted his friend on the back. "Don't worry buddy, of course we will help you," Takuya said as Kouji nodded his head thankfully. "Good, let us get started," Kouichi said as he and the rest of them took out their digivices and pointed the small machine toward the boy. "Spirit of fire, lend me your warmth," Takuya yelled as a red light shot out of his red and black machine, and wrapped itself around the boy. "Spirit of thunder, lend me your speed," Junpei yelled as a yellow light mixed with the red beam. "Spirit of ice, lend me your strength," Tommy yelled as a greenish light combined with the red and yellow beam. "Spirit of wind, lend me your freedom," Izumi yelled as a pink beam of light joined the others. "Spirit of darkness and light, lend us your power," Kouji and Kouichi yelled together as black and blue light covered the boy, and then the light faded. The group waited patiently as they listened to the beep of the machine, and watched the boy carefully. Izumi cried out as she wrapped her arms around her husband, and sobbed on her husband's shoulder. "Thank God, it worked, it worked," Izumi mumbled as the machine gave off a strong heart beat, and frightened dark blue eyes looked at the group around him. "Grandma, Grandpa?" the boy asked hesitantly as Izumi threw motherly arms around the child. "Shush, little Yamato, everything is alright. I wont leave you," Izumi said as Kouji and the others silently left the room.

Kouji leaned against the wall, as he looked at Takuya sadly. "It isn't over yet, Matt is still in danger," Kouji said as Takuya nodded. "Then he is the one. Maybe it would have been better for the boy, if he had died instead," Takuya said as Kouji glared at him. "I refuse to believe that you would wish for a five year old to die," Kouji said harshly as Takuya looked at him in disbelief. "I don't wish for anybody to die, I'm just saying that he will always be in danger," Takuya said as Kouji shook is head in annoyance. "Takuya, he would always be in danger. You know that he and all of our Great Grandchildren are destined to follow our path," Kouji said as Kouichi nodded his head in agreement. "It's true, even now, all of them are beginning to show a special power that sets them apart from other children," Kouichi said as he stood by Kouji defensively. "You do understand that if Matt does become a digidestined that he would eventually have to battle the new evil that is rising. If his mother is who we believe she is, then Matt would be in danger. Who knows what that monster is capable of," Tommy said as Kouji nodded his head. "Then he will find his hidden strength, and prevail. He is the first born, and he will be blessed with half my power. His brother will get a quarter of it, and Takuya's Great Granddaughter will get the other quarter. It is all that I can do to make sure they will be able to face this new challenge," Kouji said looking at the group around him. "Maybe someday we will be able to join them on their adventures, but until then, we must spend the little bit of precious time we have left, trying to prepare them for what is ahead," Kouji finished as the group softly said their goodbyes, and left Kouji to care for his Great Grandson.

************************************************************************

Kouji stood by his Grandson's side as the father carefully picked up his son, and slowly carried the small boy out of the hospital. "It has been over two months, and finally I can put my son back into his own bed," Masaru said as Izumi and Kouji exchanged a small smile. "Matt, common baby, wake up, I want you to meet two special people," Masaru said as Matt's eyes slowly opened and looked at his dad confused. "Who?" the boy mouthed as sleepy eyes looked outside the hospital glass doors. "You'll see soon, I promise," Masaru said as Kouji opened the door, and waited for Izumi and Masaru to pass. Matt blinked a few times in the bright morning sunlight, but soon his eyes adjusted, and he looked at the blond women who was approaching them. Natsuko smiled at the group as Masaru carefully set Matt down, and gave him an encouraging shove toward the woman. Matt turned and reached his hand up to his father frightened, but Masaru only shook his head and turned Matt back around to face the woman who was now on her knees holding out her hand toward him. "I wont hurt you Matt," the woman said smiling, but Matt shook his head and backed up until he was leaning on his father's legs. "Matt, do you want to see what the pretty lady has in her arms?" Izumi asked as she kneeled down next to the frightened child, and looked at Natsuko encouragingly. Matt looked up at his Great Grandmother as his piercing blue eyes studied her before he looked back at the women and noticed the small bundle that the women was holding protectively against her body. "Yeah Matt, go see what she has for you," Kouji said as he watched the curious look on the boys face. Natsuko looked at the Kouji for a second before understanding crossed her face, and she lowered the bundle so that Matt could get a better view of the object. Slowly, Matt took a hesitant step forward, until he was able to reach out, and grab the women's hand. "Look Matt, it's your baby brother, Takaru," the women said softly as the small bundle moved a bit, and Matt was able to see the infant that was starting to stir. "Tak..Tak.. Takaru?" the boy asked as the small infant opened his blue eyes, and looked at his older brother for the first time. A smile broke out on the brother's faces as Takaru reached out his pudgy little arms, and tried to grab a hold of Matt's finger. "Yes Matt, Takaru is your baby brother, and I'm your new mother," the women said reaching up, and brushing aside some of Matt's rebellious bangs. "Well Grandpa, do you have any objection to Natsuko?" Masaru asked as Kouji smiled at him. "No, she is alright. If you two can keep her from getting away," Kouji teased as the small family began to head toward the taxi.

************************************************************************

Kouji looked out of the apartment window with a distressed look on his face. "What is it darling?" Izumi asked as she wrapped her arms around him, and leaned her head against his chest. "Can you feel it? There is a digi egg near by," Kouji said putting his hand on Izumi's back. "A digi egg here, but how can that be?" Izumi asked as the sound of their two Great Grandchildren's laughter could be heard. "There must have been a portal that was opened somewhere in the Digital World, which means our time here has come to an end," Kouji said as Izumi shook slightly against him. "It is hard to say goodbye to everything that we love so much, and I am going to miss Matt and TK deeply," Izumi mumbled as Kouji cuffed her chin, and made her look at him. "I know Zoe, but we will see them again. Don't forget what they are," Kouji said as he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Grandma Izumi, Grandpa Kouji, look at what TK learned to do," Matt yelled as he burst into the room, and got a good look at his Great Grandparents. "Yuck!" the boy yelled as the small three year old wobbled into the room. Laughing softly Kouji and Izumi followed Matt and TK out of the room, where they watched as TK tossed a small basketball into a hoop that hung over the boys' bedroom door. "He's a natural basket ball player," Izumi said as she gave the small boy a smothering hug as Matt stood next to TK with a beaming smile on his face. A sad look crossed Kouji's face as he watched the two kids showing off, but he quickly wiped it away as Matt looked at him questionably. "Common on you two, let's spoil dinner, and have some ice cream," Kouji said getting cheers from the boys, and a disapproving frown from Izumi as group made their way to the kitchen.

Matt and TK stared out of the apartment building as the ground shook from underneath them. "Common Tai," Matt mumbled as he gazed down at the orange monster and the green parrot that were fighting in the streets below. Kouji, and Izumi watched as Matt covered TK protectively, but also allowed the boy to see what was going on below. "They will be alright, common Zoe, it's time to go," Kouji said as he carefully lead his wife out of the apartment, where they were met by four other people with solemn expressions on their faces. "I'm going to miss them," Takuya mumbled as he gazed backwards where Tai was blowing on his whistle. "Yeah, me too," Kouji said as he took out his digivice, and allowed a little energy to enter Greymon. The orange dinosaur opened his eyes. The battle continued as eight little eyes watched the scene with horrified fascination. Finally, Takuya and the rest of the digidestineds took out their digivices, and held it up to the sky. In a blinding flash of light, they disappeared with the battling Digimon, leaving the eight children in bewilderment as Kari tried to find her lost friend. 

End part one.

****


	2. A Shocking Performance

****

Family History

Author's note: Well, here is the second part, and this one involves the season two characters. The season four ones will be back, but I'm not exactly sure when. This fic takes place about three years after season two ends. Tai, Matt, and Sora are 17; Mimi, Izzy and Yolie are 16; Joe is 18; TK, Kari, Davis, and Ken are 14; and Cody is 11. The couples are Matt/Mimi, Tai/Sora, Yolie/Ken, TK/Kari, and hints of some Kari/Davis, and Matt/Sora. Well, read and review please. 

****

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me.

****

Part Two: A Shocking Performance.

Matt stared forward at the empty stadium, knowing quit well that TK's concerned blue eyes were carefully watching him. Matt smiled in spite of his tiredness, as his brother began to sing the chorus. Things had really changed since the younger kids had defeated MaloMyotismon, and one of the biggest changes was how much everyone had grown up. Over the past three years, TK had grown up to be almost like his rock star brother. TK had changed his wardrobe from his shorts and long sleeved t-shirt, into baggy black jeans, a sleeveless black top, and a leather jacket; TK even traded in his white hat for a new stylish hair style. To make the change complete, TK had begun weight training, and now had nicely defined muscles that made the girls crazy. Matt held back a laugh as he remembered the response his fans had when he introduced his kid brother into his band. Now they were the two must famous brothers in Japan, and they were constantly performing and going to interviews. 

As for the other members of the digidestineds, Kari had the second biggest change. Kari had a huge growing spurt, and now stood a little taller then her brother, but besides her height, Kari had really developed into a supermodel. She now wore her hair long and slightly curled. To define her body, she wore tight blue jeans, and a low cut, long sleeved pink shirt. On her face, she wore light blue eye shadow, and pink lip gloss.

Tai and Sora had finally gotten together after Matt gave up, and broke up with her. Now the two sport lovers where always in some sort of competitive activity, whether it be soccer, or tennis. But whenever they weren't competing, the two of them could be seen hanging out with Matt, and the three friends would spend hours just talking or starring at the television. 

Everybody else where relatively the same, just a little taller, and a little bit more mature. The only difference between the friendship of the group, was Davis, Kari, and TK. Two years ago, Davis had gone to Yolie, Cody, and Ken, asking them to help him get Kari. Agreeing with their leader, the younger digidestineds began working on setting the two up. After TK saw what was going on, he hide his true feelings for Kari, and allowed Davis to start dating her. The only problem was TK became distant from the younger kids, and soon changed his whole outlook on life. It was around that time that TK joined his brother's band, and rouse to the most popular boy in his class. But while TK was changing, so was Kari's feelings, and she began to regret saying yes to Davis. The problem was, TK seemed to have moved on, and she wasn't about to break Davis's heart over a slight chance that TK still had strong feelings for her. So a tension began to form between the three friends, until TK had completely left the group of younger kids, only joining them to the Digital World when the older kids needed to go. (I'm thinking about writing a sub fic, explaining the whole situation. Tell me if you like the idea in a review). 

Life in the Digital World remained peaceful, and had been completely restored from the battles that had occurred there. Only recently, there had been rumors that Spiral mountain was beginning to reform. Because of this rumor, the younger kids went to the digital world every weekend, and tried to clarify if the rumor was true. But besides the weekly checkup, the digidestineds hardly ever went over there, and their lives began to evolve away from the life of their Digimon friends. It was because of the continuous peace, that Matt and TK were able to go on tour with the band. The band's agent felt that it was about time that the band became a big hit in other countries besides Japan, so over the summer holidays, the band packed their things, and traveled from one country to another. They would perform a couple of nights in one city, and then move on. But as much fun as the experience was, TK and Matt were looking forward to their last performance in New York. "Mimi will be there, she promised," TK had said when the plane had landed in the big city. Matt had looked at the ambition in his brother's eyes, and smiled proudly. But as the practice went on, Matt could feel the lack of sleep catching up with him, and catching the worried glances his brother was throwing at his way, he could tell that TK could also see the extent of his weariness. 

Taking in a deep breath, Matt moved toward his microphone. It was almost time for him to begin singing again, and even though it was just practice, Matt always made sure that he did his best. Pushing away a yawn, the teen took a step forward, and felt his knees collapse from underneath him.

"Matt!" TK yelled catching his brother before he could hit the ground. 

"Is he alright?" the drummer asked concerned as the other band members gathered around their fallen leader with equally worried expressions on their faces. 

"I think so," TK mumbled as he slowly and carefully lowered his brother to the ground. 

"Well, I think we should end practice early. There is nothing more we can do anyways," the lead guitarist pointed out as the others nodded in agreement. 

"Fine, but that doesn't mean you can fool around. We should probably all head to our hotel rooms, and get a good rest before the performance tonight," the keyboarder said receiving a cold glare from the guitarist. 

"All right, but you have to call the big guy, and tell him what is going on," the guitarist said as the keyboarder nodded his head in agreement. 

"Common, lets get him to his room," the drummer said as he helped TK carry his brother to the rental car.

******************************************************************************

"So what exactly happened?" Mimi asked as she sat next to TK on hotel bed that the brothers were sharing for the next two nights. Mimi had arrived shortly after TK had gotten Matt into bed, and had immediately demanded answers. She had seemed more irritated then normal, and TK guessed it was because of all the security measures that she had to get through to see the two brothers. 

"He had another fainting spell," TK said shifting a little as Mimi studied him. 

"Another?" Mimi asked making the younger boy turn away. 

"Yes, he has fainted a couple of other times, but they never happen during a performance, so the manager isn't too worried about them," TK said looking down at his socks. 

"Do you know what causes them?" Mimi asked concerned as her soft brown eyes traveled to the resting blonde lying down on the bed beside her. 

"Yeah, he hasn't been sleeping very much," TK said looking up, and following Mimi's gaze. 

"Is it stress?" Mimi asked scooting closer to the boy, till Matt's sleeping head was within inches of Mimi's thigh. 

"At first, he just wasn't sleeping. I thought it was because he was excited about the tour, but after a week, he continued to stay up at night. He almost seemed afraid to go to sleep, and whenever he does fall asleep, he wakes up a couple of hours later, screaming and gasping for breath. I find the only way to keep him comforted during his nightmares, is to rest his head in my lap, and softly sing to him," TK said as Mimi turned to him and smiled teasingly. "Hey, he used to do it for me," TK pointed out defensively. 

"That is just so precious," Mimi mumbled as TK gave her a friendly shove. "So what's up with all the heavy duty body guards?" Mimi asked as her tone hardened. 

"They are here because there have been a few attempts to kidnap or kill Matt," TK said lowering his voice to a whisper. 

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked as the color drained from her face. 

"Don't worry, this sort of stuff happens all the time when someone becomes famous. Security is just a little tighter here because it is the last show, and if someone wants to make a name for himself, tonight would be the time to strike," TK said trying to hide his own worry, since Mimi looked like she was on the verge of bursting into tears. 

"What sort of attempts have been made?" Mimi asked looking at TK closely with an "I need to know" look. 

"While we have been on tour, there have just been the normal stalkers, and occasionally the crazy jealous people who have raced toward the band with some sort of weapon. But like I said, this stuff happens when someone becomes famous, and it is just the more negative part of the deal," TK said knowing that Mimi was not satisfied. 

"What about the kidnapping attempts?" Mimi demanded as TK looked around the room nervously. 

"Well, the kidnapping attempt might not have anything to do with Matt being a rock star, so I haven't told the manager about it…" TK mumbled as Mimi rolled her eyes. 

"Just tell me already," Mimi demanded as TK took in a deep breath. 

"It happened two days before the tour. I was going to Matt's apartment because my mom had to work late that night, and she hates to leave me home alone. When I got to the apartment, I immediately knew something was wrong. The apartment door was wide open, and all the lights were off. I entered, and flicked the light switch, and then I saw him. Matt was laying on the ground, and a man was standing over him. I sort of lost control, and I attacked the man. I had the man pinned to the ground when Matt woke, and called my name. I lost my concentration for a second, and the person was able to throw me off of him. But the strange thing was, as the man was leaving, he turned around and told me 'we will have the child of friendship, and you can't stop us, child of hope'," TK said as Mimi held her hand to her mouth horrified. 

"He knew about your crest," Mimi said as TK nodded. 

"Yes," TK clarified as silence filled the room. 

"Was Matt hurt?" Mimi finally asked, breaking the silence. 

"No, the man used a very mild knock out drug in the take out Chinese food Matt had delivered to his house," TK said as Mimi allowed a small sigh of relief. 

"Well at least he wasn't hurt," Mimi said as TK nodded his agreement. "So why haven't you told the agent, it couldn't do any harm," Mimi pointed out, as TK shook his head.

"Matt hates showing any sort of weakness. In fact, if Matt knew I was telling you all of this, he would get really mad, but after he faints like this, normally he sleeps for a few hours before he begins to stir," TK said yawning a little as he successfully managed to change the subject. For the next few hours, TK and Mimi spent time talking about the other digidestineds, sports, and even the newest fashions. Finally the time for the concert arrived, and Mimi left while TK began to wake his brother. 

******************************************************************************

TK stared out nervously at the crowd that was gathering inside of the concert hall. "There sure are a lot of people out there," TK mumbled as the drummer put a comforting hand on the younger boy's shoulder. 

"Don't worry, at least you and Matt know how to speak English, it will go by more smoothly. Remember how you two had to spend weeks learning how to do all of the songs in Chinese, French, German, Spanish…" the drummer said as TK rolled his eyes. It was a long list, and TK really didn't want to be reminded of all the extra work he had to do so that the band's fans could understand what they were singing. 

"I get the picture," TK grumbled turning away from the stage, and watching as the rest of the band were worked on a few last minute preparations. 

"I can't believe that Mimi was over, and you didn't wake me," Matt's soft voice said as TK turned to face his brother apologetically. 

"I would have, but you needed to your rest," TK pointed out defensively as TK put a hand on TK's shoulder. 

"I know, I was just giving you a hard time. You're just too tense, loosen up, nothing will go wrong," Matt said as TK nodded. As much as TK wanted to believe his brother, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, and it probably wasn't going to be nice. "Common, it's time," Matt yelled as the band made their entrance. 

TK swallowed nervously as he searched the crowd for Mimi's friendly face. It had become a tradition that whenever he performed, he would search for the friendly face of one of the digidestineds in that country. For some reason he found that he wasn't as nervous when he was able to concentrate on someone that he was somewhat friendly with. But Matt was different when he performed. Matt enjoyed being the center of attention, and he was much more at ease among strangers, but just like TK, Matt was carefully searching the crowd for Mimi's face. A task that was relatively easy since Mimi's hot pink dress stood out in the mass of dark clothing. The brothers smiled as Matt turned to the band, and waited for the signal. Nodding energetically Matt turned back to the crowd, and started counting out the beat. A wave of cheering washed across the room as the music started, and Matt started sing. TK felt a rush of excitement as he started the second verse, and soon the brothers where lost in the song.

Mimi watched the band proudly, as she screamed at the top of her lungs. The band had gotten so much better since the last time she heard them perform, and she just couldn't help but feel lucky that she knew the two singers personally. They were her best friends, and she took immense pride in their accomplishments, even though she was just a little jealous that the two brother's had managed to accomplish a successful occupation in singing. Ever since she was young, she had wanted to be a singer, but the closest she had ever gotten was in the digital world, when she had performed for the Gekomon. But as she watched the way Matt performed, she knew that she wasn't as talented, and couldn't possibly take on the responsibilities that Matt had when he had created the band. Matt had always had a gift for music, and Mimi couldn't help but be drawn to him as Matt reached for the microphone, preparing for the climax of the song. Time seemed to slow to a stop as Matt's fingers touched the metal of the microphone, and before Mimi knew what happened a blinding flash filled the concert hall. Mimi screamed in horror as Matt slumped to the ground unconscious.

TBC.

****

Author's Endnote: Well, that is the end of part two, but don't worry, I promise to update as soon as I can. I need to know what you guys think, is it sounding like it's off to a good start, or does it suck. Don't worry, even if you flame me, I will still do my best to finish this fic, but it might take me longer to update. Well, I hope you like this part, and please review. Thanks.


	3. Returning Home

****

Family History

Author's note: Sorry this has taken so long to get out, I guess I don't have as much free time as I like. Well, anyways, I want to thank everybody who has reviewed, and I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Alene Deirbre also known as SaintlinReed, I hope you have a happy birthday as well. Well, on with the story.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

****

Part Three: Returning Home.

TK slowly paced the room, a look of horrified fear still plastered on his face. "TK, chill. I'm alright," Matt's weak voice said as he watched his brother from his position on the couch. TK stopped his worried stride to look at his brother as though he couldn't believe that the older blonde was still there with him. Tears came to the young boys eyes, while he turned away in disgust, and started his pacing again. Sighing in defeat, Matt turned his attention back to the other occupants of the small hotel room. Sitting across from him were the other band members, all of which, had a look of utter disbelief on their faces. It was one thing to know that their leader was having attempts made on his life; it was another thing to see one of the attempts. Fear reflected on the older boys' eyes as their gaze watched their leader for some sort of reassurance. Matt gave them a small smile before he shifted his attention to the only adult in the room. The band's manager was currently yelling into his cell phone, while he stared at the wall in frustration. 

"This is bad boys," the manager announced as he hung up and looked over at the children who were giving him questioning gazes. "No one has been able to figure out who is behind this attack, and that means that the tour will have to end. We're going to lose millions because of this," the man growled as Matt's face hardened. 

"Who says it was an attempt? I bet it was just faulty wiring," Matt said seemingly unfazed from the ordeal. TK stopped his pacing as he turned to his brother with a look that demanded attention. 

"Matt, someone just electrocuted you, how can you just brush it off like that?" TK demanded, causing Matt to wince slightly at his brother's tone. 

"TK, there is no proof that it was deliberate," Matt said watching in annoyance as TK clenched his hands, and shook his head stubbornly. 

"I don't care, I don't want you to perform until I know for sure that it is safe for you," TK announced. Matt winced again, as he turned his pale face from his brother to the pillow his head was resting on. Matt understood his brother's protectiveness, he had been the same way not too long ago, but it felt weird knowing that it was his little brother that had him under a protective wing. 

"Who can blame him?" Matt wondered as he thought about the event. As soon as he had touched the microphone, a searing pain had entered him, and he had collapsed. From what he heard; after he had collapsed, the crowd had panicked, and all his fans tried to get onto the stage. The body guards had to turn to pretty drastic measures to keep the fans from invading the stage, while TK and the other band members tried their best to help him. Finally the chaos ended, and his limp body was carried off of the stage, and over to his hotel room. Ten minutes later he had gained consciousness, and had to force what happened out of his sobbing brother. He still felt sick, and disorientated, but Matt knew that he had a lot of work ahead of him if he didn't want his career to end. Already there were news reports about the incidents, and talk about the band leaving tonight. He had to finish the concert, but the look in TK's eyes plainly told him that there was no way his younger brother was going to let that happen. 

"So it's over," the drummer asked looking down at his hands with a regretful look. Matt turned around to face him with defeat written all over his face. 

"I'm afraid so," the manager said rubbing his temples in a futile attempt to stop the headache that was forming. Silence filled the room, everyone waiting for some sort of distraction to end the unwanted tension, but none of them were willing to make a noise. Finally the silence was shattered as the sound of yelling could be heard outside of the door. 

"I have to see him!" a girl's muffled voice could be heard from outside of the room. Matt and TK looked up startled with recognition in their eyes. 

"Mimi," Matt mouthed as TK headed toward the door, swinging it open, allowing a brown haired girl to enter the room. Mimi stopped as soon as she was sure that the bodyguard that was chasing her wouldn't toss her outside. 

"It's too late now, Matt and TK wont let him touch me," Mimi thought as she gave TK a thankful smile, before her eyes found Matt lying on the couch. A gasp of relief could be heard as Mimi flung herself toward the blonde. "Matt, I'm so glad you're alright," Mimi said as her arms snaked their way around Matt's neck. Matt stared at the girl in shock for a moment, before his arms wrapped around the girl's waste. 

"It's alright Mimi, I'm fine," Matt mumbled softly in the girl's ear, well aware of the teasing look the other band member's where giving him. "Well at least their spirits are rising," Matt thought looking over Mimi's shoulder toward the bodyguard that was currently being held back by TK. "It's alright Alex, Mimi is my friend," Matt said as the bodyguard stopped and gave the manager a defensive look. 

"It wasn't my fault, sir. A bunch of kids showed up at the hotel entrance, and tried to make their way inside. That girl slipped by while her friends created a diversion," the bodyguard Alex said as the manager nodded. He knew it would only be a matter of time before someone was able to get into the hotel, he just didn't suspect that that girl could organize such a plan in such a short period of time. 

"Is she the only one that got into the building," the manager demanded as Alex nodded.

"Yes, not even the other occupants have been allowed entrance," Alex said relaxing as the manager gave him a dismissive wave. 

TK smiled triumphantly as the bodyguard grudgingly made his way past him. He never did like Alex, to him, Alex had always stoke him as a giant bully. Still when it came to stopping crazed fans, having a brainless giant wasn't all that bad. "So what happens now," TK heard Mimi ask as he turned toward Matt. 

"We go home, there isn't anything else for us to do know," Matt said sitting up, with a little help from Mimi. "Hey Mimi, why don't you come back with us, spend the rest of the summer with us? And maybe if your parents allow it, you can go to school with us under the foreign exchange program," Matt asked in a hopefulness that could make the child of hope jealous. Mimi laughed as she looked at the hopeful looks of all of the boys in the room. 

"Boys will be boys," Mimi mumbled knowing quit well that most boys would do anything to get her to look their way. Her eyes gazed around the room teasingly as her face wrinkled in thought. "I don't know…" Mimi mumbled watching satisfied as the band members leaned forward toward her. "Of course, I'll just call my dad, and get his permission," Mimi said as four cell phones were offered to her. Another laugh escaped her lips as she took Matt's phone, and dialed her home number. Everyone watched with their finger's crossed as Mimi carefully begged her father. Finally she smiled triumphantly as she gave the group a thumbs up. 

************************************************************************

Tai watched as Mimi and the band made their way toward them. It had been a pleasant shock when Matt had called him to let him know that Mimi was going to come back to Japan for a year. Instantly he had informed the other digidestineds about the news, and each one had began to work on how to make Mimi's stay a pleasant one. Izzy had begun working on the foreign exchange program, and it wasn't long before he had gotten Mimi into the school. It was much easier just because Mimi had once been a resident, and had attended Odaiba elementary school. With a little help from Yolie, Sora had convinced her mother to allow Mimi to stay with them, with the promise that they wouldn't stay up all night talking. After all of the arrangements had been made, Tai had called Matt, and explained everything to him. And by the look on Mimi's face, the girl seemed to be happy with the plans. "Mimi, it is so good to see you again," Yolie yelled as she pulled the girl into a hug. Mimi smiled at Yolie, while her eyes studied her friend. Yolie hadn't changed all that much, except that she didn't seem so boy hungry and nerdy. 

"It's good to be back," Mimi said pulling out of the friendly embrace, only to receive another hug from Sora. Mimi and Sora stayed in the embrace for a second before they pulled apart, and Mimi finished greeting her other friends. 

Matt watched tiredly as the exchange continued, it had been a long trip, and all he wanted to do was go to sleep in his familiar bed. He had fully recovered from the shock he had received, but his lack of sleep was beginning to get to him. It had been almost a month now since he had had a descent nights sleep, and his body was beginning to feel it. Every second his head pounded with a dull headache, and his reflex and concentration were slipping. But the worst thing about this was that he swore he could feel a dark cloud creeping toward him. "Matt!" Matt's thoughts were interrupted by Tai's cheerful voice as his best friend studied him carefully.

"Yeah Tai?" Matt asked trying to hold back a yawn, but was unsuccessful. Tai's eyes hardened in worry. 

"So why the sudden return. You weren't supposed to be back for another three days," Tai said causing Matt to shift uneasily. By now the rest of the digidestineds were starring at him, while his band members and Mimi tried their best to make themselves invisible. After much work, Matt and the manager were able to keep the news of the attack from spreading out of New York, and Matt had begged everyone who knew not to let anybody know. 

"Um, I was homesick," Matt said shrugging his shoulders and flashing everyone a small smile. Tai just stared at him suspiciously as he crossed his arms across his chest, and looking at Matt carefully. "What, it's true," Matt said defensively as he his expression turned to one of teasing, "Didn't you miss me," Matt finished with a little pout. Tai rolled his eyes before he turned away in defeat. 

"You're impossible Ishida," Tai mumbled before the group of kids began to leave. 

Kari watched TK carefully as they made their way out of the airport. "There is something they aren't telling us," Kari thought pushing Davis's arm off of her shoulder. Davis pouted a little while Kari shot him an annoyed look. "Why did I even start dating him?" Kari asked herself as she ran to catch up with TK. "TK," Kari said as the blonde turned to look at her. 

"Yes Kari?" TK said in his low soft voice that made Kari want to melt in her shoes. 

"How was the tour?" Kari asked softly as TK shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, I guess," TK responded, stopping when he noticed a strange look cross over Kari's face. "Kari, what is it?" TK asked concerned as he followed the girl's gaze toward a tall slender women leaning against the wall. The women was breathtakingly beautiful, with flowing light blonde hair, and a body that rivaled that of Angewomon. "Who is she?" TK asked softly turning so that it wasn't obvious that he was talking about her. 

"I have no idea, but she feels different. Sort of dangerous, and yet she also feels angel like," Kari mumbled giving TK a concerned look. "I have no idea who she is, but she has been watching your brother for some time now. TK what is the real reason that the tour ended three days earlier?" Kari asked noticing that all color had drained from TK's face. 

"Could she be the one behind all of the attacks?" TK wondered in disbelief as his gaze went to look at the women again. But in the short second that he had turned away, the women seemed to have vanished into thin air. 

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: So how was that? I hope it wasn't too boring, I promise the story will get more exciting soon. I'm also sorry to say that this might be the last update for a while. I have a lot of work to do, and I just don't think I'm going to find enough time to work on this fic. But I promise that as soon as I find time, I will get another chapter out. It might be sooner if I get enough reviews. Till then, thanks for reading, and please review. 


	4. New Students

****

Family History

Author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews, I was really impressed. I wasn't going to work on this fic until school ended, but I got such a good response, I was inspired to fit this into my schedule. See, reviewing does pay. Well, here is the next chapter, enjoy, and please continue to review. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. 

****

Part Four: New Students

Six shadowy figures gracefully made their way through the darkened forest. Their faces were hidden in the shadows of their hoods, but if one were to look closely, they would be able to see some small differences. The one who was slowly leading the group was short, but walked in a strong and energetic hop. Directly behind the leader was a couple that was holding hands. The male was tall and muscular, while the girl stood only a couple of inches shorter then him, and the robes clung to her body in a flowing grace that helped bring out her slender and well developed body. Next to the boy stood another boy that was almost identical in form, but wasn't so graceful and sure of his movements. Behind the couple walked a tall skinny boy and a fat boy. The group blended into their environment as they passed out of the forest, and to a small clearing. 

"Is it true, has it begun?" the leader asked as a white robed man made his way toward them. The man nodded sadly as his gaze wandered around the group, carefully analyzing each of them, as though he was trying to read into their very souls. 

"So what do we do now?" the robed girl asked with a hint of concern and eagerness in her voice. The six figures turned their gaze to the white robed man, as they anxiously awaited his answer. 

"I think it is about time you return. But do not make a move until you know who is really behind the attacks," the white robed man said as the six figures gave him understanding nods, and then made their way back into the forest. 

"Who is the real enemy? We wont know what to do until we know for sure, but there are so many people and dark creatures that want that boy, it is almost impossible to know what their true intentions may be," the white robed man thought silently while he turned and headed into the opposite direction that the six figures had gone. All they really could do now was wait and see what happens. 

************************************************************************

TK looked at Matt with concerned baby blue eyes. It had been a couple of weeks since they had returned home, and already Matt was planning on another concert to make up for their loss in New York. "He's still not sleeping," TK thought as he looked around his brother's apartment.. 

"Matt, are you ready to pick up Mimi and Sora?" Tai asked as Matt nodded. Today was their first day of school, and the digidestineds had arranged to head to school together. 

"Davis, Yolie, Ken and Izzy will meet us at the school gate," Kari announced as TK picked up his and his brother's guitar. Matt gave him a dirty look, but TK refused to give the instrument to him. Matt shook his head, he knew TK wanted to make things easier for him, but he couldn't help but feel smothered. 

"Matt, maybe we should cancel the recording this afternoon. You look like you hardly slept last night," TK said softly as the four teenagers made their way to Sora's place.

"What are you talking about? TK, we have to get those new songs recorded," Matt pointed out as TK and Tai rolled their eyes. 

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" TK asked softly, but Matt refused to answer. Instead, he stared forward, and continued to walk forward in an emotionless silence. TK and Tai exchanged looks of concern and annoyance, but they quit their pressuring. If Matt didn't want to talk, there was no way they were going to get them to talk. So instead, they finished their walk in silence. 

________________________________________________________________________

Matt gazed at the students in his homeroom with a small amount of interest. Tai, Mimi, and Sora were part of this class, but for the moment, the three of them were talking excitedly about the last soccer game. Mimi laughed amused as Sora explained how Tai and Davis had created a victory dance for every goal the team made. Matt yawned with little interest. Tai and Davis's little acts of idiocy had gotten old awhile ago, and even though it could sometimes be amusing, most of the time Matt found them to be a little annoying. Shaking his head, Matt turned his attention away from his friends, as his dark blue eyes carefully studied the other students in the room. There were many people that Matt recognized from the year before, but near the far corner of the room were six students he had never seen before. There was a round boy with a pleasant, sort of jolly look on his face, and there was a tall very thin boy with brown hair and green eyes. Sitting together was a boy with black hair and eyes that Matt only saw when he gazed into the mirror. The girl that sat next to the black haired boy was a beautiful girl with emerald green eyes and golden blonde hair that was the exact same shade as Matt's. Talking in hushed whispers was a short boy who was wearing square goggles on his head, and a boy who looked almost exactly like the black haired boy, except his eyes were slightly different. 

"Wow, I bet those two are twins," Matt heard Mimi say as he snapped his head away from the group of new students. He really didn't want to seem rude by staring at them, and anyways, he had learned all he needed to for the moment. 

"I wonder who they are, the black haired boy, and the girl seem sort of familiar. I wonder if I had seen them before," Matt thought while he pulled out his schedule. 

________________________________________________________________________

Mimi gave an excited squeal as Matt showed her the new song they were going to record. It was duet love song, and Matt had asked her to sing it with him. It was almost like a dream come true for Mimi, and she couldn't help but smile as the song started. Matt softly sang her part, so that she would understand how he wanted it done, and then he told her to try it. Gazing at the band a little nervously, Mimi softly began her part. When Matt gave her an approving nod, Mimi felt confidence build up inside of her, and she began putting feelings into her voice. 

TK smiled proudly as Mimi's voice filled the small sound stadium, erupting off of the walls with a strong radiance, and yet it sounded so sweet. At first everyone had been surprised when Matt announced that he wanted to put a love duet in the new CD, but the manager seemed to have loved the idea. He pretty much said that it would give the girl's more to fantasies about, but Matt refused to allow him to pick his singing partner. He told everyone that he already knew someone who would be perfect for the part, and it wasn't until Mimi showed up ten minutes ago, that TK realized who Matt wanted. 

"Excellent Mimi, that is exactly how I wanted it to sound," Matt said smiling at the girl proudly as he nodded toward the manager. "Now all you have to do is sing like you normally do, and you'll be fine," Matt said pulling on his headphones, and adjusting his microphone. Behind the glass panel, the manager slowly started the countdown by holding up his finger. When all of his fingers were down, the music started the introduction. 

TK played his guitar as he listened to his brother sing the lyrics. A second later, Mimi's voice joined them, and their voices blended together in an almost perfect harmony. It was a slow song, but it was also supposed to be very powerful and dramatic. Sometimes the band would play so softly that it was hard to hear the music, and sometimes they crescendo to the point that the music enveloped the listener in an endless wave of sound. It was during the point that the music was getting soft, when the ring of a cell phone could be heard. Almost instantly the music ended as everyone watched Matt pull out his cell phone. 

"Hello?" Matt said purposely turning away from the manager's disapproving glare. 

"Yamato, you need to get out of that building now!" Matt heard a women's voice say.

"Why?" Matt asked feeling his face harden in suspicion. 

"You have ten seconds to get out of there!" the women said while Matt snapped his head up. 

"Everyone, get out of here!" Matt demanded grabbing Mimi and TK's hand as he raced out of the room, and toward the exit, leaving the cell phone behind in his haste. The other people had confused and frightened looks on their faces, but they followed Matt without question. They knew the blonde enough to know when he was serious about something. 

"Ten…nine…eight…seven," the women's voice said in the phone, while Matt was doing the same thing outside the building.

"Three…two…one…" Matt said under his breath when the building exploded. Matt was thrown backward from the force of the explosion, but quickly recovered. His dark eyes wandered around the smoking debris. His soul concern was making sure that everyone was alright. 

"Matt!" TK yelled carefully picking himself off of the ground when he noticed a dark shadow leaning against the side of another building. TK's eyes narrowed as he tried to make out the figures form. "It has to be a women by the way she is built," TK theorized when he noticed the strand of almost whitish blonde hair fall out from under the hood.

"TK!" Matt's frantic voice yelled, causing TK to turn and look at his brother who was racing toward him with concern etched on his face. TK gave his brother a reassuring wave before he turned his attention back to the women. Only when he turned his eyes to the place he had seen her, she was gone. The only thing that remained was a cell phone, and a dark hood. 

TBC.

****

Author's note: The mystery begins. Who are the six kids, and what do the want? Who are the seven-cloaked figures at the beginning? Who are behind all the attacks? And who is the mysterious women that TK keeps seeing? To find out, stay tuned for the next chapter of Family History, which will be updated after I get ten reviews. I would go for five, but I'm a really busy person right now, and I don't have really anytime to update. But if I get ten reviews, I will feel like you guys deserve an update, and I will force myself to make some time. And just to make things fun, try to answer the questions I've asked. I know the answer, but I want to know if you do too. So please send me a review with your guess, and why you think that that is the answer. And don't forget, after I get ten reviews, I will update. Thanks again for all of your support, I really do appreciate it. 


	5. Deadly Gas

****

Family History

Author's note: Well, I only got seven reviews, but I'm updating anyways for two main reasons. First, I had some time, but mostly, I wanted to update, because today is Alene Deirbre's, (aka, SaintlingReed), Birthday. Happy Birthady SaintlinReed!!!! ^_^ Oh, and by the way, thanks to everybody that reviewed. There is also a small part in this chapter that was inspired by lil_angel9928, and I want to thank you for it. As for the questions I had asked last time, yes, the six cloaked figures were the Frontier kids, and the white robed man was Gennai. Yes, the six new students are also the Frontier kids, but I'm not going to answer the other questions yet. You will just have to wait and see. Well, now that that is over with, on with the fic. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

****

Part Five: Deadly Gas

Gennai looked up when he heard the soft rustling of leaves. "I've been expecting you," Gennai said as six teenagers quietly made their way toward him.

"We would have been sooner, but we caught sight of her again," Takuya said collapsing on the ground. Gennai looked at the group in his normal studying gaze, as he took in their sweaty and tired looks. 

"What happened?" Gennai asked softly while the kids made themselves comfortable on the forest floor. 

"There was another attack on the boy a week ago. By the time we found out about it, it was too late. We arrived just in time to see the building the boy was in burst into flames," Kouji said while Gennai nodded and gestured for the black haired boy to continue. "Matt was safe, he had been warned about the bomb just seconds before the building exploded," Kouji stated starring at Gennai with a questioning gaze. "The strangest thing about the whole situation is Matt's brother claims that there was a women with whitish blonde hair, watching the whole scene from a nearby building, but when he turned back around to get a better view of her, she vanished seemingly into thin air. Does any of this sound familiar?" Kouji asked watching Gennai's reaction very closely. Gennai stood in front of the group with a dazed look on his face, but when Kouji had asked the question, he shook his head in bewilderment. 

"It doesn't make sense…" the digital man mumbled.

"After the incident, we kept an eye out for the women, and caught a glimpse of her not too long ago. But she somehow escaped us," Tommy said softly.

"What do you want us to do now?" Junpei asked, his gaze wondering around the group, until it rested on Gennai.

"You go back, and continue to watch the boy. Try to befriend him, and the other digidestineds, we need to know what is going on, and the best way to find out is to stop hiding in the shadows. Most of the kids are your family anyways, so it shouldn't be too hard to get to know them," Gennai pointed out sighing when Tommy gave an annoyed snort. 

"Get to know them? My great grandson spend all his time on a computer. Even I wasn't that big of a computer nerd when I was young," Tommy said rolling his eyes in annoyance, while the other kids gave him teasing looks. 

"Common, we better get started," Takuya stated, taking charge of the group like he always does. 

"Good luck," Gennai yelled after the kids, as they made their way back into the forest. 

************************************************************************

Kari watched as Matt and TK made their way toward the school lunch room. It had been a week and a half since the last attempt on Matt, and things were just were beginning to get back to normal. TK had finally stopped obsessing over Matt's safety, and even thought the younger boy was still being outwardly protective, it wasn't as obvious as it was a week ago. As for everybody else, an unexpected friendship had formed between them and the new kids. About three days ago, the new kids had suddenly opened up, and ever since Mimi had met the new girl in the mall, the two of them were almost inseparable. The other "goggle boy" had become a fast friend with Tai and Davis, and the twins were often found hanging around near Ken. The boy, JP, and Joe had found some similar interests, but besides some small talk, the two weren't really friends yet. And the boy Tommy had amazingly been able to match Izzy's computer skills, and the two "computer nerds" could be seen with their laptops networked together. But even though the new kids seemed normal enough, Kari felt an odd power radiating from each one of them, and was often reminded of Digimon whenever one of them were near. "Hey Kari," TK said in greeting as he and Matt sat down on the lunch table. Kari gave TK a acknowledging smile before they were joined by Davis and her brother. 

"Kari, you should have seen Takuya, the guy is just almost as good of a soccer player as me," Davis said placing an arm around Kari's slender shoulder, and smiling triumphantly to anyone who happened to be gazing his way. Kari shot him a dirty look before she turned back to TK. But TK had turned away the moment Davis had showed up, and was in the middle of another protective argument with his brother. 

"Is the concert still on for the weekend?" Kari asked as Matt gave her a charming smile.

"Of course, I always deliver. Today we will be having a dress rehearsal, that is if TK will let me," Matt said receiving a playful shrug from his brother. Kari smiled at the two, when she felt the overwhelming feeling of power wash over her. Looking up, Kari watched as the new kids entered the lunch room, and made their way toward an empty table. 

"What is up with them?" Kari wondered as the rest of the gang joined them, shooting inviting looks toward the new kids. But they only smiled back and shook their heads. They didn't seem to want to talk with them today, but as far as Kari was concerned, she really didn't care. They really make her feel weird, and she didn't want to think anymore on the subject. 

________________________________________________________________________

Matt opened the door to the dressing room with a disgusted look on his face. The room was dark, and smelled moldy, but it was the best the old theatre could offer. Taking in a deep breath, and scrunching up his nose, Matt made his way into the room, and closed the door behind him. After throwing his school bags on the floor, Matt shifted through its contents, till he found his band clothes. Looking around the room with another disgusted look, Matt began to take off his school uniform. Preoccupied with his changing, Matt didn't notice the small leak coming out of one of the pipes that hung right above his head, until his throat began to burn. 

________________________________________________________________________

TK slowly wandered down toward the stage. His gaze shifted toward his brother's dressing room every few seconds, as he wondered what was taking the older teen so long. Silly thoughts of Matt trying to style his hair without his gel crossed the young boys mind, while he started to warm up. His practicing was cut short a second later by the ringing of his cell phone. "I swore I turned it off," TK though as he pulled the phone out of his pocket, and gave a bored hello. 

"Takeru, get Matt out of the room," a women's voice demanded before the line went dead. A look of panic washed across the boy's face, before TK made a dash toward his brother's room. 

"Matt?" TK yelled while his fist pounded against the door, but there was no sound coming from inside the room. "Damn it Matt, you better not be messing with me!" TK yelled as his fists rammed into the door with greater force. But the inside of the room remained silent. "I need to get in their," TK thought desperately observing the locked door. The door was made out of a thick wood, which meant that even if he kicked the door with all his strength, it wouldn't be enough to get in. Another wave of overwhelming fear filled the boy as he pounded the door harder. His fists went numb, and the skin had split open, but the door was giving no sign of weakening. "I need to get help," TK thought as he hesitantly pulled himself away from the door, and made his way back toward the stage. He was half way there, when he noticed the red fire box hanging on the wall. Without hesitation, TK opened the box, and removed the fire ax from within. A shrill alarm filled the theatre, while TK raced back to his brother's dressing room. With strong sturdy swings, TK began hacking away the wood of the door, until an opening appeared. A white fog came pouring out of the opening, but TK paid little head to it, as he forced his hand inside of the opening, and unlocked the door. The teen swung the door open, and made his way into the smoke covered room with only one thought in mind, he had to find his brother. 

TK felt the around blindly in the dark smoky room, as he shook from another painful cough. "Matt," TK yelled out hoarsely, but all he could hear was the shrill sound of the fire alarm. Getting down into a crawling position, TK swung his arms around in front of him, until his hands made contact with a form that felt like his brother. Breathing heavily, TK slowly began to drag his brother's unconscious form out of the room, where a few strong arms helped lift him up, and carry him outside of the building. TK opened his eyes a crack to see the black haired boy, Kouji, picking Matt's form up, before he slipped into darkness. 

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: So how was that? I hope it was alright, even if it is short. Well, here is the deal. I'm going to ask three questions. The first one should be easy, and the second one will be a little harder, and the third one will be really hard. Now, as soon as I get five correct answers for the first question, I will update five days from the fifth correct answer. As soon as I get five correct answers for the second question, I will update three days later. And if by some amazing chance I get five correct answers for the third question, I will update immediately. So look for clues within all of the chapters, and participate in the game. 

Question #1: Name the six frontier kids. (Hint: look in chapter one).

Question #2: The frontier kids are the great grandparents of several of the season one, and season two digidestineds. Name which ones of the season one and two digidestineds are the great grandchildren of the frontier kids. In other words, Matt and TK are Kouji and Izumi's great grandsons, so who are Takuya's, Tommy's, Kouichi's, and Junpei's great grandchildren? (Hint: Look at chapter one, and this chapter for clues.)

Question #3: Who is the mysterious women on the cell phone, and what does she want? (Hint: Well, there really isn't a hint I can give you, all I can say is guess.)

Well, enjoy the little game, and give it you best shot, there really is no wrong answer, as long as there are good reasons for it. And if you don't want to play, that is fine, just review and tell me what you think. If I get ten reviews, regardless if they have answers for the questions, I will update. 


	6. author's note

****

Author's Note

Author's note: Thanks to everybody that reviewed. Everybody who tried the game, got the first two questions, or at least some of the second question, right, but only a couple of people got the third question right, (I'm not going to say who, because I'm not ready to give the answer away yet). The first question was pretty easy, so I'm not going to bother saying it. In this story, all of the character's birth names will be their Japanese name, and their nicknames will be the American name. So Matt's birth name is Yamato, Tai's is Taichi, Zoe's is Izumi…and you get the picture. As for the answer to question two, there is a few reason's why I did what I did. First, I wanted to connect Matt to Kouji and Izumi in some way, and I figured that the other frontier kids should have a similar connection to the season one/two characters. So I put Takuya and Tai together because those two seem so alike, (the goggles). And as for the other characters, I matched them up with the most similar digidestined with a crest. (This means that Davis, Yolie, and Cody were eliminated from the list). In the end I was left to chose from the original season one characters and Ken. Well, Ken reminds me of Kouichi, and since Kouichi has the spirit of darkness, it would explain why Ken was a target in the show, and why he became the Digimon Emperor. (Plus the two of them look a lot alike). I chose Izzy to be Tommy's great grandson because Tommy was supposed to be a "video game freak" in the show, and it would explain where Izzy inherited his computer skills. (Remember Cody was eliminated from the list because he didn't have a crest, and I wanted crest holders. Digi Eggs do not count). JP's great grandchild was the hardest to pick, and I had originally wanted it to be Sora, but I began thinking about the couplings. And eventually every crest holder was going to be related to the frontier kids in some way. For Mimi and Sora, it was going to be through marriage, and with that little fact, Joe would have been left out. So Joe got the honor of being JP's great grandson. And anyways, the two of them had some similar characteristics that set them apart from the other digidestineds. For Joe, he was the only kid with glasses, (if you only count season one) and for JP, he was the only fat kid to be a digidestined. They were both the oldest two kids of their group of digidestineds, and they always seemed to be prepared in some way, with Joe it was his medical supplies; and with JP, it was his stash of candy bars. So in the end, everything worked out pretty well. Well, that is it on the answers to the two questions I asked, and thanks again for playing the game. I will try to continue it every chapter, because I think it is actually kind of fun, and I love hearing your ideas. Thanks again for playing.

FireBird9900

PS: Please don't review this page. 


	7. A Nightly Visit

****

Family History

Author's Note: Well, yesterday was my brother's birthday, so this chapter will be dedicated to him. Happy Birthday baby bro. *Grin's evilly* Thanks to everybody who reviewed. This chapter is also out today because I got ten reviews, and five correct answers to the first two questions. Congratulations to everybody who got the correct answers. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

****

Part Six: A Nightly Visit

Kouji stared down at the blonde haired boy in his arms with a look of horror. The teen's breathing was ragged and forced, and the boy was pale and cold to the touch. "Zoe, is the ambulance coming?" Kouji yelled as his wife made her way toward him. 

"I just finished the call," Izumi said looking over at Kouji with tearful emerald eyes, while she hesitantly brushed away her great grandson's rebellious bangs. 

"Kouichi, how is Takeru?" Kouji asked turning to look at his brother.

"He slipped into unconsciousness, but I think he'll be fine," Kouichi said bringing the younger blonde over toward his brother. 

"I'm just glad we made it, I was worried that it would be too late," Izumi said wiping her eyes, and staring out toward the street where the distant sounds of an ambulance siren could be heard. 

"We almost were too late. By the time we arrived, Takeru was already trying to drag Yamato's body out of the room," Kouji said softly, receiving a confused stare from the enchanting green eyes of his wife. 

"But how would he know, we didn't even find out about the attack until just a few minutes ago," Izumi pointed out when Kouji's eyes snapped to the right. 

"It's her," Kouji growled as his eyes met with the sky blue eyes with just a small tint of gray in them. The women was just like he remembered her, with her light golden blonde hair, that was almost whitish in the bright sunlight, and her slender tall form that was how the story books always described angels. She stood leaning against a nearby tree, wearing a long trench coat, and a scarf that she had most of her hair hidden behind. For a moment the two of them stayed transfixed in a hard stare, before she slowly began to fade. An object hit the ground, as Kouji watched the women fade completely into thin air. 

"What does she want?" Kouichi asked while Izumi made her way toward the place the women had stood just moments before. 

"I don't know," Kouji muttered, his irritation was evident in his voice. 

"I think she is trying to help," Izumi stated coming back toward them with the object in her hands. 

"What is it?" Kouichi asked watching as Izumi held up a cell phone. 

"I already checked the last number dialed on it. It was to Takeru's cell phone, a few minutes before we arrived. I think she might have just saved Yamato's life," Izumi stated. 

"Impossible, why would she want to do that?" Kouji demanded looking at his wife challengingly as the girl opened her mouth to reply, but thought better of it, since the paramedics had arrived, and at the moment, getting Matt and TK to the hospital was the most important thing. They could discuss this later. 

************************************************************************

TK slowly opened his eyes, allowing a small groan to escape his lips. Soft fingers brushed across his cheek in a comforting gesture, and TK felt himself leaning into the touch. "TK?" a soft voice said as another hand wiped across his forehead. Another little groan escaped the boy's throat, while the room slowly began to clear from the foggy cloud he had awakened to. "TK," the voice said again, as the person carefully began to coax him back to reality. TK's eyes wandered around the room, taking in the sterile whiteness, and the annoying beeping he hadn't noticed a moment ago. TK's blue eyes shot open in surprise when he realized what had happened, and his hands wandered up toward his mouth, where he felt the hard plastic of an oxygen mask. Panicked filled his baby blue eyes as he looked around the unfamiliar room. "TK?" the soft voice said again, causing TK to shift his attention toward the owner of the voice. 

"K…Kari?" TK asked in a rough scratchy voice. Soft brown eyes stared at him with concern, while the girl's slender head nodded in response to his question. 

"It's alright TK, you will be alright," Kari reassured, resting her hand on the boy's back, giving him a little extra support as the boy tried to sit up. 

"What happened," TK whispered. His throat was burning, and his eyes couldn't stop watering, but he didn't want to show any weakness while Kari was watching. 

"It's not important. That doctor says that you can be released as soon as your mom comes to pick you up," Kari said looking around the room nervously.

"Where's Matt?" TK asked softly sensing the girl's distress. 

"He's in another room," Kari said turning around when she heard the door open. A grateful smile crept across her face as Davis made his way inside. For the first time in his life, Davis arrived just in time, she really didn't want to tell TK about his brother's condition, and the distraction Davis provided was welcomed thankfully. But the smile quickly faded from Kari's face as soon as Davis shot her and TK a distrusting stare.

"TS, don't try to pull any moves on Kari, she's mine," Davis said grinning teasingly, stopping only when he noticed TK slumping back into the bed with a defeated look. 

"Davis, you can be a jerk sometimes," Kari said shouting Davis an "I'm not impressed" look when Davis tried to give her an innocent smile. 

"Whatever," Davis mumbled making his way toward the bed. "I hope your going to be alright man," Davis said giving TK a small sympathetic look. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine Davis, thanks," TK said softly. An unreadable expression crossed Davis's face before he turned back to Kari.

"Come on Kari, we're going to be late to the movies," Davis said, excitement bursting from his every word. 

"I'm sorry Davis, but I really don't feel like going," Kari said staring forward, and avoiding the angry look that crossed her boyfriend's face.

"Whatever, but you're going to miss one hell of a good movie," Davis said brushing off his anger, as he leaned down to give his girlfriend a farewell kiss. "Get well soon, okay buddy?" Davis asked giving TK one more sympathetic look before he left the hospital room. 

TK turned to look at Kari, confusion written all over his face. "Am I just seeing things, or did you just blow him off?" TK asked satisfied to see a small smile creep across the girl's face. 

"No, you weren't seeing things," Kari said lowering the bed rail, so she could sit on the bed next to TK. 

"Why?" TK asked scooting over to make some more room for the girl.

"Because at the moment, you're more important then him," Kari said as she and TK exchanged understanding smiles.

************************************************************************

Izumi curled up next to Kouji, as her husband put a comforting arm around her. It had been a rough couple of hours, especially for Kouji, who had ridden in the ambulance with Matt. While on their way to the hospital, Matt had stopped breathing, and Kouji had to watch as the paramedics inserted a tube down the boy's throat, and force air into the boy's lungs. The worst part was after the ambulance arrived at the emergency room, a C.N.A. lead him toward what she conveniently called the quiet room, before she rushed off to help run errands for the doctors. For the next few minutes, Kouji had paced worriedly around the room, before the other ambulance had arrived, carrying the still unconscious TK and Izumi. Like Kouji, Izumi was lead to the quiet room, were the two of them waited for some word on the Matt or TK. When the doctor arrived, he told the couple that TK would be fine, and they could see him if they wished. He also told them that Matt was stable, and was on a ventilator at the moment. Sighing in some relief, the couple made their way to TK's room, where they stayed until Tai and Kari arrived. Now they were waiting inside of the quiet room again, waiting for some more news on Matt. 

Tai sat across from the two new kids. The two of them were wrapped in a comforting embrace, much like a parent would when they were waiting for word on their sick child. The new kids confused him, all of them seemed too perfect for teenagers, and acted like they were older then the teachers. All of them knew when to be serious, or when to be carefree and calm. Simple things that excited everybody else in their grade seemed boring to the new kids, almost as thought they had experienced it all before. But the worst thing was how Kari seemed to feel overwhelmed when any of the new kids were around. As much as Tai like Takuya, he couldn't ignore his sister's feelings. Too often in the past, Kari's feelings and visions had proved too accurate to be a coincident, and if Kari was sensing something weird from the new kids, then she probably wasn't imagining things. But what she was feeling was still a mystery, and was even more confusing then any of her other feelings she had encountered in the past. 

A small knocking noise broke the silent tension, as the door to the quiet room swung open to reveal a dark haired girl wearing pink scrubs. "You can see him now," the girl said as Kouji nodded, and helped Izumi stand. Silently, the group made their way toward the room that Matt was in. 

Matt lay perfectly still in the bed, as the soft beep of the EKG monitor filled the room. An IV bag hung on a pole next to the bed, and a large machine with a light blue tube coming from it, was making a low rumbling sound. Tai couldn't help but feel his eyes water at the site of his best friend. The light blue tube was inside of Matt's mouth, and was held in place by medical tape, while his chest rouse in a mechanical fashion. An air blanket was over him, and a machine on the other side of the bed was blowing warm air into the blanket. Tai's eyes wandered over to the two nurses that were carefully watching the monitors. "What did you do to him?" Tai demanded knowing that he shouldn't be mad at them, but he couldn't help but feel angry at the harsh looking instrument that "they" had put on his friend. 

"The bear hug blanket is meant to bring up his body temperature, since it is below the normal range, and the ventilator is breathing for him until he can do it on his own," one of the nurses said in a bored fashion. Anger surged through Tai again at the lack of interest that the nurses were displaying toward the whole situation. His hands clenched, and a growl of frustration escaped his lips. Tears welled up in his eyes, and a painful sob caused the boy to turn away. It was just so unfair, and all Tai wanted to do was hurt everybody that caused his friend any pain. 

Kouji watched as Takuya's great grandson broke down completely. It was a hard thing to see Matt like this, but the anger he had felt coming from the boy was misplaced. The C.N.A., who was about Tai's and Matt's age made her way toward the counter, were she picked up a tissue box, and offered it to Tai with a concerned and sympathetic look on her face. Her dark brown eyes wandered up toward the two nurses, as they nodded, and left the room. "Sir, my name is Michelle, I'm Matt's C.N.A. while he is here in the emergency room. If there is anything you need, then let me know," the girl, Michelle, said smiling innocently as Tai looked up and gave her a thankful nod. 

"I just don't understand how everybody can be so calm about stuff like this," Tai choked out. The girl looked at him sympathetically, nodding understandingly.

"Yeah, I had trouble understanding it too when I first started working here, but you have to understand that we see things like this almost everyday. We distance ourselves from our patients, so that we wont be overwhelmed by their pain. Those nurses are actually very nice and understanding people, but if they allowed every one of their patients pain to effect them like it does to everybody else not in this profession, they wouldn't be able to handle this profession for very long. It may seem harsh, but they really do care, they just have a different way of showing it," the girl said before she turned to look at Kouji and Izumi. "Is there anything I can get any of you?" the girl asked waiting patiently for an answer. 

"Could we get some water?" Izumi asked as the girl nodded, and headed out of the room. 

"I like her, she's a nice girl. She really does seem to care about everybody's feelings, even though I think that it might be part of her job," Kouji whispered to Izumi as his wife gave him an agreeing nod. Both of them were glad to see that Tai had calmed down slightly, and knew that the strange girl had managed it by taking some time to explain things with true concern and caring. 

************************************************************************

Matt slowly opened his eyes, he carefully looked around the small observation unit, waiting patiently for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," the girl that Matt recognized as his C.N.A. said while she came toward the side of his bed with an apologetic look on her face. 

"You did nothing of the sort," Matt mumbled, barely loud enough to hear. After he had gained consciousness, and could breath on his own again, the doctor and respiratory removed the tube out of his throat, but Matt still found it hard to talk. The doctor explained that the gas had effected his breathing, and he would have a sore throat for a couple of days, and that the ventilator had passed through his vocal folds, making it even harder for him to speak. For three hours, Matt had listened to Tai drone on about anything, until Tai's parents came and took him and Kari home. A half an hour later, Mrs. Takaishi came, and dropped by to see how he was doing, before she took TK home. For another hour, Matt stayed in the emergency room, before they moved him into the observation unit next door. The doctor explained that they wanted to keep a close eye on him incase he went into respiratory arrest again, so Matt was transferred to another bed, where he was going to spend the rest of the night in.

"You have a visitor, but if you don't feel up to it, I can tell her to come back in the morning," the girl said breaking Matt out of his thoughts. Matt looked at her thoughtfully. He was tired, but he was also curious to see who would come and visit him in the middle of the night. 

"No, it's alright, I could use a little company," Matt mouthed more then said, but the girl understood him. Smiling again, the girl turned and left the room. 

Matt felt himself drifting again, when he the curtain to his little cubicle was pulled back. Matt looked up just in time to see the C.N.A. leave, before his attention shifted to his visitor. A tall women, wearing a dark colored trench coat stood in front of him. She was slender, and really beautiful. Her light sky blue eyes reflected the little light in the observation unit with an eerie glow; while her light, almost whitish hair seemed to blow behind her in an invisible wind. Matt's lips turned into a frown under his oxygen mask, as he tried to figure out who this women was. As far as Matt knew, he couldn't remember anybody who had ever looked like her. "Who are you?" Matt finally asked, figuring that the women wouldn't be offended by the question.

"You don't remember me, but I have always been watching over you, my little angel. Are you alright?" the women asked in a voice that sounded enchanting and musical, and well just beautifully out of place in this world. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Matt answered unable to hide his awe at the mysterious women. 

"Good, now I must be going. But beware child, this isn't over yet, and you might not be so lucky next time. Your manager has been doing a wonderful job keeping these attacks hidden, but they will only get worse unless you do something about them soon," the women warned, turning around, and making her way gracefully out of the room, leaving a very confused Matt behind. 

TBC.

****

Author's note: Well, sorry that this chapter wasn't really exciting, but the next one should be. Well, tell me what you think, am I doing alright so far, I really want to know how I'm doing. And as for the hospital scene, I'm no doctor, so please don't sue me if I got some things wrong. Now here are the three questions for this chapter. Remember if I get five answers for the first one, I update in five days. If I get five correct answers to the second question and the first one, then I update in three days, and if I get five correct answers to all three questions, then I update immediately. I will also update as soon as I get, lets make it fifteen reviews this time, (I'm not being greedy, but I can only type up these chapters so fast, and I got like ten reviews on the second day of my last update. I appreciate all of the reviews, but school isn't being real friendly, and it's hard to find time to write sometimes. But I will hold by my word, and update if the above conditions are met). 

Question #1: If I have eight digidestineds in between the frontier kids, and the season one digidestineds, who should they be? The conditions are, they have to be one of the season one digidestineds' parents, and I need an explanation on why you think they would be good digidestineds. (There is no correct answer to this question, I just need some ideas and opinions for an idea I already have, but need help on to develop. Just tell me what you think, and if I like it, I might just use it). 

Question #2: Who is the mysterious women? (I know that this was question number three in the last chapter, but I think there are enough clues now for you to figure it out) 

Question #3: How did the manager of the band manage to cover up the last attack. (Hint: Look at how the electrocution attack was covered up).

Well good luck. ^_^


	8. The Final Attack

****

Family History

Author's Note: Sorry its taken so long for an update. This week is my final week, and my teacher's are trying to cram a month's work of material into a couple of days. I'm just a little overwhelmed, and haven't been able to do what I want. But next week school will be over, and then I will be able to update faster. On a happier note, I was very pleased with the reviews I have gotten, and the suggestions have given me some great ideas. Well, on with the story.

****

Important Notice: There is a small part that mentions rape. There is no details on it, and it is really only mentioned, so I'm not going to change the rating, but I felt that I should warn you guys incase it bothers you. If anybody feels like the rating should go up, please let me know in the review, and I will change it. Again, I will apologize if this bothers anybody, but it is so small that I really don't think that it should be a problem, but please correct me if I'm wrong. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

****

Part Seven: The Final Attack

Mr. Ishida rubbed his temples, applying just enough pressure to relieve the headache that refused to let him concentrate. Matt had gotten home from the hospital in the morning, but as much as Mr. Ishida wanted to stay and take care of his son, he wouldn't allow another reporter to work on the story of his son's attacks. The last reporter that was supposed to follow Matt's band throughout the tour, had feed him the bull that the manager tried to pass off as true, and Mr. Ishida had no choice but to take over. All the attacks that had been carefully hidden to the public were going to be exposed, and Mr. Ishida felt he was the only one that could pull it off without embarrassing or ruining his son's life. "A gas leak indeed," Mr. Ishida growled looking at the excuse the manager had drawn up for him. The theatre was old, and wasn't up to the city's safety standards, but the gas in question was far too lethal to have gotten past the inspection. "Even if the inspectors are dumb brainless fools," Mr. Ishida thought shuffling through the other paperwork on his desk. He had studied the police reports, and had discovered that the first attack with the electricity was supposed to have killed Matt, but someone had somehow managed to stop the majority of the electric current, this meant that not enough electricity traveled through Matt on contact to deliver the final blow. And from what Mr. Ishida had gathered from TK, on the other two attacks, there was someone who had warned them about the attack, giving them just enough time to survive. "Sounds like someone is doing a better job watching over Matt then me," Mr. Ishida thought turning to look at the family photo sitting on his desk. It was a picture taken just before the divorce, when they had been a complete family. Matt stood in front of him and Nancy, while TK sat on his shoulder waving innocently at the camera. "How could I have screwed up so much?" Mr. Ishida wondered opening up the fame, and pulling out the picture to reveal another one behind it. It was an antique looking picture, with the form of a slender women wearing a bar girl dress. Her hair was twisted up in a extravagant bun, with a few strand of curls reaching her delicate shoulders. Mr. Ishida's hand wandered up to trace the lines of the women's almost angelic face before his eyes wandered to the inscription written in the corner of the photo. _To my beloved digidestined of independence. I will love you forever, Kung._ Mr. Ishida read the words, while his mind wandered to the first time he had met his first wife. 

They were eleven, when they met in a strange green valley with six other kids. But even though there were other kids around, the moment the two of them saw each other, they were drawn toward each other. He found a need to protect the blonde beauty, and she the need to feel wanted. It was that day that Mr. Ishida had first been to the digital world, and just like his sons, it was a day that changed his life for ever. They had come with the simple task of preventing a war that was beginning in the upper three quarters of the digital world. But before the last battle, a man wearing a white robe came, and took Kung home. Mr. Ishida could remember the look of disbelief and sadness that crossed the girl's face as she left the world that brought her some relief of her nightmare at home. Three month's went by in the digital world, when four more kids joined the adventure, and then the problem was resolved, and the eleven kids returned home. 

Mr. Ishida remembered how he had begun searching for Kung, and eventually found her in the Odaiba Orphanage, where the girl was later on adopted by her foster parents. It was after the adoption that the girl began to look broken and abused, and once again Mr. Ishida felt a need to protect her. During their teenage years, Kung would often sneak to his house, just so she could get some sleep and food. Mr. Ishida remembered how the girl would always show up bleeding at his window sill, and he would feel his heart beat painfully in his throbbing chest as he carefully cleaned her wounds. When Kung was sixteen, her foster father's abuse began to take a turn to sexual abuse, and when Mr. Ishida found out that the man had raped her, he had enough, and began researching ways to save his friend. It was through his research that he began to understand the power of the press, and was soon able to manipulate the system enough to get the girl away from the abuse, and also save her privacy. Kung returned to the orphanage, but she continued to come over at night; more as a way of comfort and habit, then protection, and Mr. Ishida never objected, or tried to take advantage of her weak state. After high school, he went to a journalism college, while Kung took up modeling. When he finished, he got a job at the same news station that Kung was currently modeling for, and they started to openly express their feeling for each other. 

They were married not too long afterwards, but he had to screw things up by getting into an affair, and messing with his first wives already fragile mind. She had begun to abuse Matt, and Mr. Ishida found himself at a loss of what to do. He knew that abused people often ended up abusers themselves, but he never expected Kung to become one too. She had always seemed sweet and angelic, but when the abuse was occurring, she almost seemed demonic, and she even began to look differently. The change was so small, that it was almost impossible to tell the difference, but Mr. Ishida was able to see the small physical changes. He remembered how her flowing blonde hair began to get a tint of red to it, and her sky blue eyes had darkened and dulled, while small red dots appeared mixed in with the blue. The change was frightening, but Mr. Ishida had still tried to deny that something was wrong. His sweet angel couldn't do such a thing, but eventually his ignorance and denial almost cost him his son's life. 

He was the last person to see her, before she disappeared. She had showed up during the night that Grandpa Kouji had gathered his friends together. Mr. Ishida remembered well how Kung wore a look of disbelief in her eyes, and how her angelic sadness had returned. She no longer had the small darkness that she had before, and for a second Mr. Ishida had wondered if the whole thing was just a bad dream. But the sadness that radiated from her was overwhelming, and her eyes watered up with despairing tears. "Masaru, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me," she had sobbed, but Mr. Ishida didn't make a move to comfort her. "I…I couldn't stop myself. It was like someone else had control of my body, and I had no way of stopping it. I can't stay here. If I do, I might hurt Matt again," Kung said pushing her golden white strands out of her eyes, while she seemed to curl into a shaking protective ball. 

"Where are you going?" Mr. Ishida asked unsure of what to do. His whole life was crumbling in around him, and he had no idea how to stop it. 

"I don't know. But I can't stay here," Kung said standing up and looking at the cold look on her husband's face. "I'm not trying to run from the consequences of my actions, I just need to know why I would cause such pain to the ones I love," Kung said getting an understanding sigh from Mr. Ishida. 

"Go Kung, I'll cover up the abuse, so that the police wont hinder your search, but understand that I'm doing this only because I don't think that you had any control over what you were doing, and because I really do love you," Mr. Ishida said as his wife fell into his embrace. 

"Thank you Masaru. I will never be able to redeem myself for this, but maybe I will find the answers I want, so that we can put this to rest. Take care of Yamato for me, and never ever break his heart. Be there for him like we should have been, and love him like the angel he is," Kung said pulling away, and disappearing in the dark hall outside. 

"Goodbye my love, I hope you can find the cause of your pain," Mr. Ishida said before turning back to the seat in the small waiting room.

It was the last time that Mr. Ishida had ever seen of her, but over the years he had learned to stop thinking about her, and Matt had no memory of his real mother. "So why am I suddenly thinking about her," Mr. Ishida wondered. "Because you haven't been able to keep your promise," Mr. Ishida's mind pointed out as he growled in frustration. It was true, he had broken Matt's heart by taking him away from his brother, and then he had ignored him by hiding behind work. "Why?" Mr. Ishida asked out loud, looking at the two photo's in front of him. "It's because he reminds me of her," Mr. Ishida told himself looking at the same angelic built that his son and first wife had. "But Matt doesn't have her eyes or hair," Mr. Ishida pointed out to himself mentally as his eyes looked at the small difference that made his son even more unique then his mother. "But they have the same angelic voice," Mr. Ishida thought remembering how his first wife had a voice that could calm a troubled soul just by whispering a kind word. 

A knock on the door tore Mr. Ishida from his thoughts as he looked up from the photo's with a lost look on his face. "Come in," Mr. Ishida said while trying to get his composure back. The door opened to reveal a tall women wearing a dark blue trench coat that looked almost black from a distance. Her hair was hidden underneath a black scarf, and she was wearing sunglasses. Mr. Ishida had to smile a little, thinking that the women looked like she had come out of a spy movie. The women gracefully made her way across the cluttered office, till she reached the desk. 

"Mr. Ishida, I have something for you," the women said putting a file on the desk. Mr. Ishida looked confused before he reached out and carefully scanned the contents inside the folder. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Ishida said looking up suddenly catching the women by surprise as she reached hesitantly toward the two photo's laying forgotten on the desk. Her hand drew back suddenly, and she gave Mr. Ishida an apologetic smile as she turned her attention back to the reason of her visit. 

"The man in the folder is a hired hit man who is currently working for a band called 'The Night Stalkers'," the women said pausing to let the information sink in as Mr. Ishida sat back thoughtfully. 

"I remember this band. They were one of runner ups on a band festival held a couple of years ago. From what I remember, they lost the competition to my son, and have held a grudge ever since," Mr. Ishida said watching fascinated as the women's soft pink lips curved up into a proud smile. 

"Correct. After the competition, this band lost their popularity, and have vowed to get revenge against Matt, whom they blame for their misfortune," the women said stopping to see the understanding look cross Mr. Ishida's face. 

"So that band hired this hit man to get ride of Matt. So they are the ones behind all of the recent attacks?" Mr. Ishida said feeling relief and horror at the sudden discovery. 

"Yes, but the worst part of the whole thing is that the hit man has been working for your son for the past year and a half," the women continued pulling out a worn out photo. "Here are the most recent pictures that I have of him before he went undercover. Recognize him?" the women asked watched the color drain from his face. A shaky hand reached for the picture, taking the picture from the women's gloved hands. 

"He's…he's the manager for my son's band," Mr. Ishida said taking in a shuddered breath, before he shook his head, and looked at the women with a thoughtful look. "How did you find this information?" Mr. Ishida demanded watching the women's reaction carefully. The women looked up at him, and Mr. Ishida tried to find some sort of recognition of who the women might be. 

"That is not of you concern. Right now you have a son to protect from this band, while I work on an even more pressing matter. The hit man already suspects that I'm on to him, and I fear that his next attack will be soon," the women said showing no emotion in her body movements, making Mr. Ishida wish that he could at least see her eyes. 

"Tell me who you are, and why you are doing this," Mr. Ishida demanded causing the women to sigh in frustration. 

"You know exactly who I am, and once you remember me, then you will also understand why I'm doing this. But until then, you can think of me as Matt's guardian angel, and that I'm protecting him because it's my job," the women said turning and leaving the tired reporter before the man could stop her from disappearing again. 

Mr. Ishida watched her leaving with only one thought crossing his mind. "It can't be. It just can't be her," Mr. Ishida thought before he looked back down at the information he was given. A determined look crossed his face, as Mr. Ishida raced out of his office. If what the women said was true, and the attacker was really the manager, then Matt was in even more danger then he had originally suspected. "Hold on Matt, I'm on my way home," Mr. Ishida thought as he made his way past his startled co-workers and employees.

************************************************************************

Matt groaned as the sound of knocking woke him from his exhausted slumber. He had gotten home from the hospital only a couple of hours ago, and was still exhausted from the side effects of the gas. "Well at least I don't have to go to school like TK," Matt thought pulling himself out of the covers rather reluctantly. It was slightly chilly in the apartment, and the floor was almost ice cold feeling to his bare feet. "I'll be right there," Matt yelled, but he doubted that the person would have heard him. His voice was still not functioning correctly, but Matt was thankful that at least his voice was back. instead of the raspy croaking noise he had when he first tried to talk. But his voice was soft, and didn't carry across the room like it normally did, making it very hard for others to hear him. The knocking still continued, so Matt knew that whoever was there would probably wait a little. Shaking his head to try to clear the grogginess, Matt began to put on some decent clothing, and made his way toward the door. 

Matt opened the door, and let out an annoyed groan. Standing in front of him was the manager, and the look on the man's face clearly said that he wasn't happy about something. Stepping aside, Matt silent offered the man entrance to the apartment room. "How are you feeling Matt?" the man asked closing the door behind him, and looking at the blonde boy in front of him. 

"I'll be fine, and don't worry, the doctors say I will be in perfect health by Saturday," Matt said watching as the man nodded, but the unhappy look still remained on the man's face. "What's wrong sir?" Matt asked watching as the man began to pace the small room. 

"The guitarist has quit. He says he wont come back until these attacks end," the manager said while Matt stumbled back and clutched the wall in surprise. 

"But… I never thought he was the type of person to be scared into leaving like this," Matt mumbled while the manager growled and looked at his singer. 

"We need to find a replacement guitarist by Friday, but fortunately for us, there is someone I know that will be able to fill in until we get this whole thing cleared up," the manager said looking at Matt hopefully. "The problem is he wont do it unless we can convince him that there is no real threat, and since the accidents all have happened to you, you can convince him that they really aren't attacks, and that he will be safe," the manager continued watching Matt give a weak but agreeing nod. 

"Okay, so where can we find this guy?" Matt asked heading toward the diner table, where he began to write a real rough note to his father. 

"This guitarist lives at the other end of Japan, but I have made arrangements with the airport. We will take a private plane to the city, that way we can get this whole thing cleared up as soon as possible," the manager said opening the door to the apartment again. 

"Of course," Matt said putting on a jacket, allowing the man to lead him toward the parked car outside.

************************************************************************

Mr. Ishida fumbled with his keys, while he unlocked his apartment door, and made his way inside. "Matt?" Mr. Ishida yelled once he was inside. Mr. Ishida remained silent as he listened for his son's reply, before he yelled again. "Matt, I'm home!" Mr. Ishida said making his way toward his son's bedroom. "He's asleep, that's all," Mr. Ishida told himself, but when he got to the room, he found an empty bed. "Matt!" Mr. Ishida yelled as panic overwhelmed him, and he began searching the apartment for any sign of his son. "Common Matt, where are you," Mr. Ishida thought frantically as he pressed the answering machine to see if it held any news of where his son was. 

"You have one new message," the machine said before the annoying beep. 

"Hey Matt, are you alright? Are you still going to be able to perform on Saturday, or is the concert cancelled? Well give me a call soon, alright man. Bye," the voice of Matt's guitarist said before Mr. Ishida hit the delete button. 

"Damn it, I should have asked Nancy to watch him while I was gone. I don't care if Matt doesn't feel comfortable around her, at least he would have been safe," Mr. Ishida scolded himself as he collapsed in one of the chairs surrounding his small diner table. "Wait a second," Mr. Ishida thought as he noticed the small slip of paper lying on top of a stack of books. Quickly, Mr. Ishida reached for it and scanned the writing. 

__

Dad,

I went with my manager to get a replacement guitarist. I guess these so called "attacks" are starting to scare off my band members. I should be back by tonight, and don't worry, I'm feeling much better.

Matt

Mr. Ishida barely finished the letter before he was on the phone dialing for the police. The hit man was taking Matt to who knows where, and if what that women said was correct, then the hit man wont hesitate to finish the job.

TBC.

****

Author's Endnote: Well, how was that, I hope that it is a bit more exciting then the last chapter. And don't worry, this story is far from over. Well, I added a little history on Matt's mother, and I hope that she doesn't seem as evil as many of you think. There is a really good reason why she was abusive, and that reason will be explained later. Okay, here are the three questions for this chapter. Just like last time, I will update according to how many people answers the questions right, or if I get fifteen reviews. BUT, please forgive me if I'm late. School is killing me at the moment, but I have a really bad habit of putting it aside even though I know I shouldn't, which means I still might update. You'll just have to review and see. 

Questions:

1. Who was the women that paid Mr. Ishida the little visit? 

2. What do you think of Kung? (I want an honest opinion, and why. So do you still hate her, do you feel sort of sorry for her, or are you just completely confused on what to think of her?)

3. Who was behind the very first attack. NOT the electricity one, but the attempted kidnapping that occurred in Matt's apartment before his band went on tour. (Remember that the attacker made some reference to TK's and Matt's crest. Do you think that the manager was still behind it, or someone one else. Give out a wild guess, and explain why you think that way.) [Hint: Remember that Matt had a sleeping problem at the beginning of the fic, and there was that mysterious black cloud.] 

Well good luck. ^_^


	9. Plane Crash

****

Family History

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

****

Part Eight: Plane Crash

Matt stared out of the plane window while the manager sat next to him. The man was shifting and fiddling with his suit while waiting for the plane to move. "Sir, we have a problem," the pilot informed the man through the speakers. 

"Excuse me Matt, I will be right back," the manager said smiling at the teenage as Matt nodded. Moving quickly, the manager made his way toward the compartment.

"What's wrong?" the manager demanded as soon as he was standing next to the pilot. 

"We don't have permission to take off," the pilot informed him.

"Why the hell not?" the manager demanded his eyes shifting back to were Matt was watching him curiously. 

"The police have ordered that all private flights be stopped until they can investigate a possible kidnapping," the co-pilot said getting a cold stare from the manager. Staring back without flinching, the young looking women co-pilot gave him an equally challenging look. 

"Screw the police, I have a deadline to keep. Get this machine off the ground!" the manager yelled watching as the pilot looked over at his co-pilot hesitantly. The women shrugged her shoulders before she concentrated on the controls in front of her. 

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't take off without permission," the pilot pointed out watching the manager growl in anger before his face screwed into an evil grin. 

"Well that is too bad, because if this machine isn't off the ground in a minute, you are going to pay with your life," the manager threatened pulling back his suit enough to expose the gun he had hidden. The pilot looked at the weapon with frightened eyes before he turned around to start the plane. 

"Are you crazy?" the women demanded glaring at the man. 

"Watch yourself bitch, I wont hesitate to kill you too," the manager warned. 

"What's going on?" Matt yelled hesitantly heading toward the front of the plane. He had heard the raised voices of the three adults, but was unable to make out what they were saying. At first he had tried to ignore them, but after awhile he got bored of sitting. 

"Nothing child, we are just clarifying something before we take off," the women co-pilot said giving Matt a charming smile. Matt smiled back as he studied the women. She was tall, slender and felt oddly familiar, and then it clicked. 

"I know you," Matt said startling the manager and the women. 

"What are you talking about Matt?" the manager demanded turning to look at the boy, covering up the gun as he did so. Matt looked at the manager before he turned back to the women who was shaking her head. "Umm, I saw her at my school at one of our assemblies. She was talking about different planes. You see, it was a career assembly, and piloting is one of the most common jobs that kids ask about," Matt said glad that he was able to pull off his lie so convincingly. It had been years since he had too, but for some reason he felt like he had to keep the fact that he saw this women at the hospital a secret from his manager. 

"That's very nice Matt, now will you go back to your seat. We are taking off now," the manager said steering the boy out of the compartment, and throwing the pilot a warning look before the plane started to move down the run way. 

Matt rolled his eyes in annoyance as he sat back down in his seat. Starring back outside, Matt noticed several police cars heading toward the airport. "What's going on?" Matt asked feeling an excited interest. 

"Nothing special. The police are just doing their normal drug training here today," the manager said hastily. 

"Whatever," Matt said under his breath turning away from the scene outside, and down toward the magazines inside of the pouch in the seat in front of him. No matter how many times he had been on the plane, the take offs always made him feel sick. Concentrating on the picture of one of the magazines, Matt was able to keep himself from feeling nauseous until the plane was safely off of the ground.

************************************************************************

Mr. Ishida felt his knees shaking underneath his weight as he made his way out of one of the many police cars now in the airport runway. "I'm sorry Mr. Ishida. The airport had seized all flights, but a small private plane took off. We have the plane on radar, but there isn't much we can do until the plane lands. We don't want to risk causing the plane to crash," one of the police officers informed Mr. Ishida.

"Until the plane lands? But that bastard will probably kill my son before that happens!" Mr. Ishida said feeling hopelessness and anger wash over him. 

"We are aware of that, but the only chance your son has is that he has a friend on board with him," the officer said smiling sympathetically. 

Mr. Ishida looked at him with glazed eyes, before he lowered his head in defeat and raised his hands up to the side of his head. A shuddering gasp escaped the man, before his gaze wandered up to the sky. "Matt, please be alright," Mr. Ishida pleaded. 

************************************************************************

Kung shifted uneasily in her seat while she continued to throw worried glances to the only two passengers in the small plane. "Calm down or your going to get us both killed," the pilot growled looking at her disapprovingly. Kung didn't bother to look at him, instead she released an uncaring snort. 

"That man has a gun, and he is sitting next to a helpless boy, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Kung demanded glaring at the manager with piercing light bluish gray eyes. 

"Of course it does, but if that man kills me, then we all die, and I don't want to take that chance," the pilot pointed out feeling even more nervous when Kung released an amused laugh.

"Fool, that man will kill us too, just because we witnessed the murder," Kung said turning around to see the pilots reaction before she turned back around to check on Matt's situation. Her eyes grew even colder when she noticed the look of fear on her son's face. The manager had his gun out again, and Kung figured he was giving his brilliant plan to the boy before he finished the job. "Shit!" Kung growled looking around for any distraction that could buy them some time. 

************************************************************************

Matt stared at the gun with confusion and horror. He had faced many frightening things before, but even though he had fought monsters and had to battle his own inner demons, the fear never lessoned. Fine, fighting Digimon could be exciting, but that didn't mean the fear was absent. But to die like this. There was nothing exciting or heroic about being shot by some mad man, and that fact only made the fear increase. "Well, its been nice knowing you kid, but a job is a job, you understand right?" the manager asked, his lips curving into a taunting smile. 

"I'm not going to let you win so easily," Matt said feeling his stubborn pride take over. There was no way in hell that he was going to let this man see just how scared he really was. So Matt stared at the man with ice cold deep blue eyes, and covered his emotions behind his "too cool" façade. 

The manager gave off a taunting laugh before rising the gun till it rested against Matt's forehead. "Try to stop me," the man said watching satisfied while the boy's eyes looked around frantically. 

Matt was about to close his eyes in defeat when he was violently pushed out of the way. An enraged snarl escaped the manager as his prey was pushed safely out of the gun's path. His eyes wandered to where Matt was now laying in the woman co-pilot's protective embrace. "Isn't this sweet. If I didn't know any better, I would think you were the boy's mother," the manager said pointing the gun at the women and boy. The women gave him a cold glare before her reddish pink lips curved into a smile. The manager shook his head in disbelief before he began to squeeze the trigger. 

Matt had no idea what happened, but at the moment that the man pulled the trigger, the plane jolted suddenly, throwing the man's aim off. The bullet hit the seat right next to his head, but he was still alive, and he allowed a very small sigh of relief. But the relief lasted only for a second, before the plane feel into a dangerous dive. Matt could hear the horrified cry from the pilot, and the manager, before he felt himself thrown to the back of the plane. Strong arms wrapped firmly around his waist before he and that women crashed into one of the seats. Matt closed his eyes, all he could feel was that annoying feeling like your insides weren't able to keep up with the body, before he heard the front of the plane crash into the ground. A second later, several small explosions followed the impact, causing Matt to open his eyes. Matt watched horrified as angry flames enveloped the small plane, and then he heard the most agonizing scream he had ever heard. Matt's eyes widened as he watched as the manager's body was engulfed in the flames. A terrified scream escaped Matt as he watched the man burn to death. And then he too fell victim to the heat and smoke of the flames. The last thought Matt had before he fell into darkness was how good the women's embrace felt.

************************************************************************

Mr. Ishida felt a sharp pain in his chest seconds before he was rushed toward a helicopter. "We just got word that the private plane had crashed in the mountains not too far from here," one of the officers said indicating that it was alright to take off. Mr. Ishida ignored the other stuff the man said, all he could think about was if Matt survived the crash. He needed to get to the accident now, but at the same time he was afraid of what he might find. 

By the time the helicopter arrived at the accident, Mr. Ishida was no better then a walking corpse. He looked at the burning plane, and knew deep down that nobody could have survived that crash. The whole thing was burning, and there was no sign that anybody was able to get out of the wreck. The smell of burning flesh reached Mr. Ishida's nose, forcing the man to bend over, and heave whatever food he had in him. "NO! NO! NO!" Mr. Ishida yelled, finally snapping out of his haze. He felt his legs carry him toward the plane, he was a father, and his son was in there. He needed to save him. "Matt!" Mr. Ishida yelled, but before he could reach the wreck, he was grabbed by a couple of officers. 

"I'm sorry sir, but there is nothing you can do!" the officer to his right yelled, but Mr. Ishida didn't hear a word of it. All he could think about was getting to his son.

"I don't want to sound mean sir, but your son is dead, and there is nothing you can do about it," the other police officer pointed out as he and his partner started to drag the hysteric father away. 

"Matt! No! Let me go to my son!" Mr. Ishida yelled trying to push himself past the two men, but even with his paternal instinct, he was no match against the two well trained men. Defeated, Mr. Ishida felt himself being dragged away from the place that his son had been killed.

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: *BEFORE ANYBODY FLAMES ME* **this story is not over yet! **There is still a chance for you guys to save Matt. Bring him back to life with you reviews, otherwise your to blame for his death, not me. *Runs from the mob of Matt lovers* Okay, okay, look there is like five or more chapters left in this story, and it will be pretty hard to continue a story with the main character dead. Right? So what does that mean? Hint, hint. **But,** I could always end the story in the next chapter if I really wanted to. It would be a pretty good stopping point. *Evil laugh* So if you don't want this to be the end, review!! (Great, I'm so desperate for reviews, that I'm threatening my readers). Okay, now that that is out of my system, lets get on to the questions. 

Question #1: Should I keep Matt dead? ( I know, way too obvious, but it might add a weird twist. Hmmm. Well, what do you think, and why?)

Question #2: Do you feel like the manager got what he deserved, or was I being too nice? (Once again an opinion question, there is no right answer, but like all my questions, I want to know why you think that.)

Question #3: Tell me how Matt might have survived the crash. (Hint: Remember who was with him.) 

Well good luck, and please review. ^_^


	10. The Publics Opinion and a New Ally

****

Family History

Author's note: So sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I had work for the last three days. Alright, here is the plan. I'm not going to kill Matt, which means, this is not the last chapter. Unfortunately, this chapter doesn't have Matt in it. That will be in the next chapter. But, I'm going to my cousins graduation on Wednesday, and when I get back on Saturday, I have to work. So I can't update till next Monday. But I promise to update as soon as possible. Well anyways, enjoy this chapter, and please review.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

****

Part Nine: The Public's Response and a New Ally. 

Kouji yawned while he laid his head back on Izumi's desk. Izumi giggled softly while her slender hands began to play with her husbands black hair. "Tired?" Izumi asked softly leaning her head down till her forehead was resting on top of his. Kouji let off a small grunt opening one of his dark blue eyes, to stare at the teacher who was now sitting at his desk grading papers. Izumi left off another giggle before her emerald green eyes wandered over toward the television set. Having to take high school over again was something that nobody really wanted to do, but it was a perfect way to keep an eye on the digidestineds, so it was back to books. But government was by far the worst class, when the teacher decided to do any teaching. Most of the time, the teacher would just put on the news, and allowed the students to do almost anything. He said something about it being important for students to remain alert on current events, but Kouji knew it was just because the old man was lazy. 

"Anything good on?" Kouji mumbled moaning at the soft touch of Izumi's fingers across the tender spot on his neck. 

"Not really, they're just talking about the stock market right now," Izumi said stopping when a special report flashed across the screen. "Wait Kouji, there something new," Izumi whispered watching the report with sudden interest. 

__

"This just in, an hour ago, a small private plane crashed in the mountains not too far from Odaiba. The cause for the crash is still unknown…" 

Kouji rolled his eyes, and would have put his head back on the desk, if Takuya wasn't gazing at the report with a pale look. "Hey Takuya, what's up?" Kouji asked looking over at his best friend. 

"I'm not sure, but something doesn't feel right," Takuya pointed out without taking his gaze off of the screen. Kouji gave off a defeated sigh before he turned back to the screen.

__

"There were no survivors. It was determined that the pilot died on impact, and the rest of the passengers died shortly after from a fire. The bodies are still trying to be recovered..."

Kouji just stared at the screen while a picture of the scene was shown. It looked terrible. The plane was still burning, but a few rescuers were able to pull out one of the charred remains of the passengers. "Oh my gosh, that is so disgusting," Izumi mumbled causing Kouji to chuckle a little bit, but a moment later, the small bit of humor that Kouji might have had was covered with a sudden dread. The camera zoomed out enough to show the area around the crash, and off to one side, Kouji was able to make out the shuddering form of his grandson. He sat up horrified. His dark blue eyes narrowed into tiny slits, while he studied his grandson's face. Izumi's hand rested on his shoulder, telling Kouji that she had noticed the same thing. Reaching up, Kouji grasped her hand and squeezed it. Silently, the two of them waited for the bad news that they knew was coming. 

__

"One of the victims was the up and coming rock star, Yamato Ishida..." 

Kouji felt Izumi's hand squeeze against his at the news, while the horrified gasps filled the room. Kouji bowed his head, before he rouse it to gaze at the reactions of the class. It didn't help that most of the class was filled with the digidestineds. The older kids had waited till their last year to take this class, so that they could take it with the younger kids. But that only meant that all of them were present to hear the news, and none of them where taking it well. It was probably the worst way to learn such tragic news, but there was nothing he could do now. 

Sora was sobbing on Tai's shoulder, while Tai had his arms wrapped around her in a death grip. Both of them had shocked and confused looks on their faces, but at the moment, Tai was just staring forward with a dead look on his face. Apparently the news hadn't completely sunk in yet. 

Mimi and Yolie were hugging each other, and silently crying, but Mimi was by far the worst. She was clutching her chest, while mumbling about how they never had a chance. 

Davis and Kari were cuddled together, but it was obvious that Kari was more concerned about the blonde haired boy in front of her, then her own boyfriend. 

Kouji tore his gaze away from the other kids, and rested his eyes on TK. TK was staring at the television, while crystal clear tears streaked down his face. His lips were moving, but no words were forming, and his innocent soft blue eyes were open with denial and pain. Tearing his gaze away from the blonde, Kouji returned his focus to the television screen, where the news reporter was talking about how the concert stage was going to be opened at two o'clock for anybody who wanted to mourn Matt's death. 

__

"It has been confirmed that one of the victims was the famous rock star Yamato Ishida…"

Kouji felt his fists clench in anger as the reporter continued to tell the news with no concern on how his words might be affecting the people listening. Again, Kouji's attention shifted back to his great grandson, who was slowly pulling himself out of his desk. Kouji slowly began to stand up when he felt Izumi's firm hand press down against his shoulder. Kouji turned to give her a questioning gaze when he noticed that Kari had pulled out of Davis's grasp, and was slowly making her way toward the upset teen. Kouji watched sadly as TK took off out of the room with Kari close behind him, and Davis racing after the two with a bewildered look on his face. 

************************************************************************

Kari felt her heart throbbing painfully against her chest while she watched TK stumble down the empty hallway. "Kari, stop," Davis demanded grabbing onto the girl's wrist. Before Kari knew what she was doing, she had spun around, and her free hand had connected with Davis's face. Davis's hand released Kari's wrist instantly, while he placed a hand on the red spot that was beginning to form on his cheek. "Kari?" Davis mumbled looking at the girl in front of him with a heartbroken expression. 

"Davis, I'm so sorry, but I can't do this anymore," Kari choked allowing her tears to flow freely down her face. Davis stared at her for a moment before he pulled the girl into a hug. 

"I know Kari, I know. I knew all along, but I still hoped, still wished that I might have been wrong, I'm so sorry, I never should have forced you into this relationship when it is so obvious that your heart was elsewhere. Go to him, he needs you," Davis said squeezing Kari for what would be the last time they would be together as a couple. Kari pulled away, were she carefully studied the boy's face.

"Davis?" Kari said hesitantly, but Davis only brushed it aside with an encouraging shove. 

"Go Kari, I'll be fine as long as we are still friends," Davis said watching as a thankful smile crossed the girl's face. Without needing any more encouragement, Kari took off down the hall toward the were she had seen TK run minutes ago. 

Davis watched her go with a broken gaze. "Go to you light my love," Davis whispered before he made his way back toward the class room. 

************************************************************************

Kari found TK sitting underneath his brother's locker while he silently held onto all of his brother's belongings with a death grip. "TK," Kari asked, hesitantly sitting down next to the boy. TK shuddered slightly before he leaned his head onto Kari's shoulder.

"It can't be Matt, he was supposed to be home resting today," TK pointed out. Kari grieved inwardly at the small hint of hope that TK was still holding onto. Whether it was because he was still in denial, or because he was hopeful about the worst situations, Kari wasn't sure, but she hoped desperately that TK's hope would be enough to make this whole tragedy just one big nightmare. 

Kari's arm slowly made it's way around the boy's shoulder, while she softly murmured comforting words into the boy's ear. TK allowed the items to fall as he wrapped his arms around Kari, and clung to her desperately. For a moment the two of them remained in the embrace before Kari softly lifted TK's face until he was looking directly at her. "Common TK, let's go back to class. Everybody is probably worried about you," Kari pointed out. TK nodded rather reluctantly, but he allowed Kari to help pull him to his feet. Arms still wrapped around each other, the two of them slowly made the walk back to the classroom. 

When Kari returned to the room, she noticed that the class had broken into several small groups. Many of the girls were in a group where they were silently crying and comforting each other. The other girls that had a boyfriend in this class, where currently in their boyfriend's arms, while the single guys sat alone. Many of them were silently crying, but some chose to wait until they could mourn alone. Kari's gaze shifted over toward the teacher, where she prepared to apologize for leaving class without permission. The teacher was talking on the phone with who Kari guessed was the principle, and from what she could here, the teacher was explaining the situation to the principle so that he could begin to prepare trauma control. When the teacher finally met Kari's gaze, he smiled sympathetically, and waved away her apology before she could even start. Sighing a little relieved, Kari's gaze feel on the new students. Takuya, Junpei, and Tommy were all looking around concerned and thoughtfully, with only a small hint of their grief. Kouji and Izumi had moved till Izumi was curled up against Kouji's chest, and Kouji was able to lean against his brother for some support. But as soon as Kouji saw her with TK, a look of relief crossed his face, and he turned till he was able to whisper something to his brother. Nodding, Kouchi made his way toward the teacher, and they talked silently, when they were done, the teacher scanned the room with a sympathetic look.

"Kari, TK, Davis, Yolie, Mimi, Sora, Tai, Kouji, Izumi, Takuya, Junpei, Tommy, and Kouichi, your excused for the rest of the day," the teacher announced while the new kids made their way towards the other kids mentioned. With a little bit of urging, the thirteen kids made their way out of the class room.

"Common. Lets pick up Izzy, Joe, Ken, and Cody," Takuya said taking lead of the group of kids, and leading them toward the computer lab were Izzy and Ken were currently taking their advanced computer lit class. 

************************************************************************

The seventeen kids silently made their way toward the concert hall where the memorial for Matt was being held. Having to break the news to Izzy, Ken, Joe and Cody was probably the hardest thing Takuya ever had to do, but since Tai was in no condition to do it, and since he was the leader, it became his painful duty. Izzy and Ken had refused to believe it without some sort of proof, so the group waited while Izzy returned to the computer lab to check the news website. He came back out of the room barely able to keep the tears from flowing down his normally emotionless face, and that was all the proof Ken needed to know that this was no joke. Ken fainted into Kouichi's arms, silently mumbling about his own brother's death. They next picked up Cody, who went visibly pale, but he nodded his head in acceptance, and silently gave what little support he could toward TK. Joe's reaction was similar to Ken's but he was able to pull himself out of the faint a moment later, and was now silently following Takuya as he lead them toward the memorial. 

By the time the kids had made it to the memorial, their grief was momentarily replaced by shock. Already there was a huge line of people trying to get into the concert hall, and each one of them held flowers in their hands. As soon as TK saw this, he allowed an anguished cry to escape his lips, and feel into Kari's warm embrace. The people waiting in line looked at the boy in sympathy when they realized who he was, and they silently moved aside, allowing the boy and his friends a quick entrance into the building. Nodding thankfully at the people, Takuya led the group into the building, and toward the stage. The stage had a huge pile of flowers where all of Matt fans had place their flowers down as a sign of respect. On the stage, Matt three other band members were already playing a soft melody in memory of their leader and friend. All of the band member except for TK were a year older then Matt, and had finished high school last year. They had chosen though, to take a year off before they went to college. That way they could attend college with Matt. But none of that mattered anymore, and the way their feelings were reflected in the music, everyone could feel their pain. Hundreds of fans slowly made their way to the stage, were they dropped off their flowers, and silently moved aside to the next person could pay their respect. The whole scene was sadly beautiful, and very touching. Not even TK had realized just how many lives his brother had touched through his music. 

As soon as Takuya was sure that everybody had had enough time to mourn the lose of their friend, he gestured for the group to follow him. When everybody was outside, and safely out of earshot from anybody that could over hear them, Takuya looked at the group thoughtfully, and then nodded at Kouji. 

"Digidestineds, I think it is time that we see Gennai. I think he should know about Matt's death before we make any plans," Takuya said sternly pulling out his red digivice. Eleven kids looked at him shocked before five other digivices joined his. In a blinding flash of light, the seventeen kids disappeared. 

************************************************************************

Gennai stopped his pacing as soon as the kids materialized in front of him. "Is it true? Is he really dead?" Gennai demanded racing toward Takuya. Takuya nodded his head, tearing his gaze away from the digital man. "No, this can't be," Gennai mumbled looking over the saddened faces of all of the chosen children. 

"What is going on here?" Cody's small voice finally asked, ending the unpleasant silence that had fallen over the group. Gennai looked over at the boy questionably before Cody's gaze headed toward Takuya. 

"They, keeper of the digi egg of knowledge, are the very first digidestineds, the originals," Gennai said thankful that the small question had sparked interest into some of the other digidestineds. At least the younger ones didn't seem so grief stricken anymore. 

"The original? But they are no older then Tai and the others," Davis pointed out.

"Actually, we are over a hundred years old," Takuya pointed out relived that a couple more heads had lifted up in shock at his statement. 

"But how is that possible?" Yolie demanded, her curiosity had taken over the grief, but she was sad to notice that TK, Tai, and Mimi still seemed to be dead to the conversation. 

"When we became digidestineds, we became legendary warriors. We actually became Digimon instead of helping a Digimon partner evolve. Because of that, our Biological makeup changed, and we ended up aging like Digimon. Which means, we don't really age at all. We stopped aging when we reached our prime, which was the age of eighteen," Tommy explained glad to note that at least the majority of the kids understood what he had said. "I guess Davis doesn't really count," Tommy thought waiting for the next question. 

"So why did you come to our school?" Izzy asked.

"Because they were supposed to keep an eye on Matt, and stop him from being killed. But they did a terrible job. They would have failed a long time ago if I hadn't sent someone else to watch over him," a taunting voice said from the shadows in the trees. 

"Yeah, well that person failed too, or have you not heard?" Takuya yelled feeling enraged at the fact that he was being mocked by some unknown person or Digimon.

"No, that person did not fail warrior of fire. The guardian of friendship is still alive," the voice continued, only this time it spoke firmly and held a tone that wasn't meant to be questioned. 

"Who are you, show yourself!" Gennai demanded enraged that anybody could fool with their emotions with such false hope. 

"Certainly," the voice said as the figure stepped out of the shadows into the light. A gasp of horror and disbelief filled the air as the group of digidestineds recognized the Digimon. Standing in front of them with a red smile painted across his face was the evil leader of the dark masters, Piedmon.

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: Well, how was that? I'm dying to know. And there you have it, Matt is not dead. Yeah!!!!! I should have the next part out by Tuesday at the latest. I might even get it out earlier if my cousins will let me use their internet. So keep your finger's crossed. Now before I get to my questions for this chapter, I have a small contest that I would like to explain to all of you reviewers. Are you ready? Here goes. I'm going to send my inspired pictures of Kung to my 100th reviewer, and since eight is my favorite number, a picture my 88th reviewer. I will also send a picture of Kung to my longest reviewer, and if anybody would like to see the picture I drew of TK and Kari, I can always send it to you. Just ask me in your review for my Takari pic, and leave me an e-mail address. I'll send it to you as soon as possible. Also remember that if you're my 100th or 88th reviewer, that you need to leave an e-mail address otherwise I have no way of sending it to you. The same goes for my longest review, don't forget the e-mail address. And now that that is over with, on with the questions.

Question #1: Was the whole reason why the frontier kids stopped aging confusing? (If it was, I'd like to know why. Be honest, because I need to know if it needs a little bit more explaining)

Question #2: What do you think Piedmon is up to and why? (Hint: Look at the story summary.) 

Question #3: Where do you think Matt is and why? (I'm afraid your pretty much on your own for this one. All I can say is give it your best shot. Who knows, you could be right.)   
  
Well, good luck and I hope that all of you Takari readers are happy. Sorry Daikari fans, I really feel like those two belong together, but at least Davis had some moments, right? Well anyways, have fun, and please review. ^_^


	11. Painful Memories Long Forgotten

****

Family History

Author's note: So sorry it took so long to update, I've been working, and for the last few days, Fanfiction.net wasn't letting me upload any new chapters. *Growls and shakes fists at the website* Anyways, here is the next chapter, and beware, another twist is introduced. *Evil Laugh* (Only a crazy person can come up with this plot.) Please review, I can feel the beginnings of a writers block coming on, and I need suggestions. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

****

Part Ten: Painful Memories Long Forgotten

Matt slowly opened his eyes, and studied his surroundings. He was chained onto a stone pillar, and several candles were flickering around him. In a way, Matt looked like he was in some alter as a sacrifice. "You're awake," Matt heard a soft voice say before the women that had visited him in the hospital stepped into view. 

"Who are you?" Matt asked straining against the chain to check out the rest of the room. 

"She is my master's servant," Deamon announced falling out of the shadows. Matt's eyes hardened at the site of the dark Digimon. Deamon only chuckled at the boy's rebellious nature before he placed a hand on the women's shoulder. The women stared down on the ground with a blank look while she felt the dark Digimon stroke her hair in what she figured was a playful manner. 

"Who is your master?" Matt demanded glaring at the only two occupants in his prison. 

"My master is Lord Myotismon," Deamon said turning his attention back to the boy. 

"That's impossible, Myotismon is dead! We killed him!" Matt pointed out pulling on the chains as Deamon approached him with a sick lustful look on his face. 

"Fool, haven't you learned anything about Digimon yet? Digimon never truly die. They are reconfigured, and that is the case with all Digimon, including the dark Digimon you have beaten. It is how the balance in the Digital world is maintained. But unfortunately for my master, he needs you to get his full power back," Deamon said reaching out and placing a hand on the boy's slender chin. 

"Leave him alone," Kung demanded snapping out of her trance, and pushing the Digimon's hand away from the boy. Deamon growled at her for a second before he turned back to the boy. 

"Unfortunately for you, we need you to remember your power. But you don't even remember your own mother. That is what I'm here for. I'm going to make you relive all of you memories that were erased by that fool Gennai." Deamon announced putting his index fingers on the boys temple. 

"Don't touch me!" Matt yelled when he felt a sharp electrical pain enter his head at the area where Deamon's fingers were. Matt tried to shake his head away, but he was tiring fast, and it wasn't long before he slipped unconscious. Smiling satisfied, Deamon pulled away and gave Kung a warning look. 

"He will remember everything about you. He will hate you all over again, but don't worry, after we transfer his power, he will no longer be alive to hate you," Deamon said running a hand across the women's cheek. 

"I hate you Deamon. The only reason why Myotismon puts up with you is because you have access to the dark ocean," Kung said swatting the hand away in disgust. Deamon only laughed as the women glared at him.

"True, but at least while we are here, the boy's friends cannot interfere," Deamon said leaving the chambers, stopping only to give Kung one more sadistic smile. "You may have power, but you will never have the same amount of power that your son has," Deamon said closing and locking the door behind him. 

************************************************************************

The digidestineds weren't sure how they should feel. They didn't trust Piedmon, but his words brought a sense of hope, and many of them were willing to believe the evil clown if it meant that for a second they could make themselves believe that Matt might still be alive. But several of them still felt the need to question the situation before they allowed themselves to believe that maybe, just maybe Matt had somehow managed the impossible, and escaped death once again. 

"Alright Piedmon, you have our attention for now, tell us what you know about Matt?" Davis demanded taking the part of leader since Tai was still too devastated to take on the role successfully. 

"I know more about Matt then any of you fools, but I assume your talking about how he managed to escape," Piedmon said pausing a second before he continued. "The whole situation is rather complex. There were two groups after the child's life. One threat from your world, and one here. The threat from your world is over. My spy has already made sure that Mr. Ishida has all of the necessary information to throw the rest of the guilty party in jail; and knowing how that man is a workaholic, he wont stop until that deed is done," Piedmon said glad to notice that the rest of the kids were carefully listening to what he had to say. "The second threat is far more powerful, and yet they only know about half of what Matt is capable of accomplishing," Piedmon said turning to stare at Kouji. "This new threat is after Matt because of the power of light that was passed down to him from his great grandfather," Piedmon said watching satisfied as Kouji gave an involuntary wince. 

"I don't understand, why would this threat go after Matt when Kari holds the crest of light?" Izzy demanded as Piedmon chuckled.

"For that answer, I think you should ask the warrior of light," Piedmon said glad to see that this time he got the rest of the original digidestineds to shift uncomfortably. 

Kouji continued to shift nervously, but when nobody else chose to tell the story, he knew that he would have to be the one to explain it. So after forcing his hands into his pocket, and taking a few calming breaths, Kouji began to talk while throwing a Piedmon a quick glare. "Well, it was our senior year in high school, when we were called back into the Digital world. Ophanimon, a mega angel Digimon who had brought us to the Digital world years ago, explained that we would end up passing our powers down to whatever offspring we had, and that it would be better if we didn't get together. She said that if two of us had kids, then that kid would be extremely powerful because they would be getting power from both of us. Izumi and I tried to obey Ophanimon's wish, but we were deeply in love, and even though we tried to date other people, we ended up getting back together in the end. We were married shortly afterwards, and had a daughter, and then our daughter married, and had a son with Malcom Ishida," Kouji explained pausing to wait for the last bit of information to sink in. 

At the news, TK managed to pull himself away from Kari's embrace, and slowly made his way toward Kouji. The boy was visibly shaken, and his eyes were dulled over, but he needed to understand what this boy was saying. If the whole thing was true, then that meant that two of the original digidestineds were related to him and his brother. 

Kouji stared down at the blonde boy sadly before he felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. Turning around, Kouji found himself receiving an encouraging smile from Izumi's soft face. Smiling thankfully, Kouji turned back around and faced his great grandson. "Izumi and I are Matt's and TK's great grandparents," Kouji said addressing the rest of the digidestineds, even though his eyes never left the blonde boy in front of him. "That's not all, Takuya is Tai's and Kari's great grandfather, and Junpei is Joe's. Tommy is Izzy's, and Kouichi is Ken's," Kouji continued. 

"It is true digidestineds. This small fact is what helped separate you from the other kids. Because you already had far more power then the average kids, you became candidates for digidestineds," Gennai pointed out.

"So what about the rest of us who aren't related to them?" Yolie asked pointing at the original digidestineds. 

"Sora and Mimi were chosen because eventually they would become family too," Gennai said watching Sora give Tai a knowing smile, while Mimi sat in complete shock. "As for the rest of you. Well when the original digidestineds came to the digital world, they unfortunately weren't the only kids who made the journey. In order to chose the chosen children, Ophanimon called every available child in the area, and had them all brought to the digital world, where their information was scanned, and the top five kids were chosen. All of the other kids were then told to return home, but a few kids refused. Oddly enough, because of their extended visit in the Digital world, they had gathered some power. Not much, but enough that it was able to set their great grandchildren apart from the other kids," Gennai explained. 

"So my great grandparents were in the digital world too?" Davis asked, and when he got a nod from the digital man, a huge grin crossed his face. "Cool!" Davis exclaimed before he was pulled back to the ground by an annoyed Yolie. 

"Okay, so what about this light thing that Piedmon was talking about?" Cody asked looking at Gennai thoughtfully. 

"The power of light that I possessed was passed down to three people. Two of them were my great grandchildren, and one of them was to the child of light," Kouji said. 

"Okay, so if TK and Kari got some of your light, why is the enemy suddenly only after Matt?" Joe asked.

"Because half of my power went to Matt, and only a quarter went to the other two," Kouji said starting to feel a little irritated at all of the questions. 

"If that is the case, then why does Kari seem to have more power then TS or Matt?" Davis asked watching as Kouji glared at him.

"Because some of my power also passed down to Kouji's great grandchildren," Kouichi said softly. 

"How?" Izzy demanded.

"The reason is rather simple. Kouichi is Kouji's twin brother, and that makes him related to TK and Matt. And since Kouichi poses the spirit of darkness, his power was able to mask some of the light that TK and Matt possessed," Gennai explained. 

"The spirit of darkness? Why would someone want to have that as a spirit?" Davis demanded looking over at Kouichi strangely. 

"The spirit of darkness is essential in keeping the balance. Light and darkness are brothers, and one cannot exist without the other," Takuya said coming to Kouichi's defense. 

"Yes, but unfortunately it is because of this power that Ken was so easily consumed by darkness," Kouichi said shaking his head sadly. Kouji gave his brother a concerned look before he turned back to the kids still sitting in front of them with probably a million questions they wanted answered. 

"Okay, so the power of darkness was able to mask the light, that still doesn't explain why Matt's power is more hidden. Shouldn't he be as powerful as Kari with the amount of light that he possessed?" TK asked looking into Kouji's eyes for the answer. 

"The reason why Matt's power was more hidden then yours was because of his mother," Kouji said watching the confusion wash over the young blonde's face. 

"What does our mother have to do with this?" TK demanded.

Kouji stared down at the blonde in a complete lose of words, before he turned to look at Gennai. "He doesn't know?" Kouji asked watching as the digital man begin to shift uneasily. 

"Well of course he wont, I made sure that all memory of the boy's mother was erased from Matt years ago," Gennai said receiving a chorus of "You What?!" from everyone present, including Piedmon who had been silently listening to what was being said. 

"I had to, the boy didn't want to leave," Gennai tried to explain when he was roughly grabbed from behind. 

"Then it is because of you that he didn't recognize me when he fought against me six years ago," Piedmon growled enraged before he threw the digital man to the ground. "Well, it has been amusing listening to everything, but time is running out, and if we want to save Matt, we have to act fast," Piedmon said a little disappointed when he saw the untrusting look that the digidestineds were giving him. 

"Why should we trust you?" Cody demanded.

"Because carrier of the digi egg of knowledge and reliability, I am the only one that knows were Matt is. Gennai's little memory wipe may have brought us a little time, but it wont take Myotismon long to force Matt to remember everything, then it will be too late to stop the vampire from transferring Matt's power to him. But unfortunately, I'm going to need help from all of you to get to were Matt is being held," Piedmon said. 

"And how do we know that this isn't some sort of a trap?" Cody demanded again glaring at the clown in hatred. 

"You don't, but you will never find out unless you give me a chance," Piedmon pointed out glaring at Cody with an even more hateful glare. 

"Alright, what do you need?" Takuya asked hesitantly.

"I need access into the dark ocean," Piedmon said. 

Ken sat up startled at the words. "The dark ocean?" Ken said pulling himself out of his depressed stage for the first time since he learned of Matt's supposed death. 

"Yes child of kindness, the dark ocean. Before Matt was burned to death on that plane, he was pulled into the dark ocean by Deamon," Piedmon said watching as Ken clenched his hands together in hate and fear. 

"So that is why you need our help, because you can't get to the dark ocean," Sora verified.

"Yeah, but why would you want to save Matt's life?" Yolie asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm not all bad believe it or not," Piedmon said bluntly. 

"Alright, we'll help you, but we'll be keeping a close eye on you," Takuya said turning to Ken and Kouichi. "Open the gate if you can, and don't worry, we will be behind you two every step of the way," Takuya demanded as the group stood up and surrounded the two boys. 

************************************************************************

__

Matt opened his eyes hesitantly, only to find himself in a strange apartment. Sitting on the ground in front of Matt sat a small boy probably no older then three or four. Confused Matt tried to talk to the boy, but no matter how loud Matt screamed, the boy didn't acknowledge him. Frustrated, Matt tried to turn away, but an invisible force refused to let him move more then a foot away from the small boy. Growling in annoyance. Matt finally collapsed down next to the child. By now the boy was playfully scribbling on a piece of paper with a blue crayon. /What is going on?/ Matt wondered as he peered down at the drawing. The little boy had drawn a blue circle with a squiggly line down the center, and what looked like wings on both sides of the circle. /The crest of friendship/ Matt thought recognizing the symbol immediately. 

__

"Honey, what are you up to," a soft female voice asked as a slender women entered the room. 

__

"Look mommy, I drew this for you," the boy said holding up the paper so the women could see the content. 

__

/It's her, it's that women I keep on seeing/ Matt realized as a younger version of Kung came into view. 

__

"Let me see the picture Yamato," Kung said holding out her hand. The little boy smiled proudly before he put the picture in his mother's waiting hand. Matt watched confused as a look of anger crossed the women's beautiful face. Without warning, the women lashed out, and struck the boy on the face in a harsh slap. Matt jumped to his feet startled as the boy let out a painful cry. 

__

"What the hell is wrong with you, that boy is your son, and he did nothing wrong!" Matt yelled throwing himself between the boy and Kung. 

__

"How could you, you little brat!" Kung yelled smashing the paper into the boys face. 

__

Matt stared in disbelief as Kung's arm went right through him like he was some sort of ghost. Turning around confused, Matt watched as blood began to splatter on the floor. 

"Mommy?" the boy asked raising his tear filled blue eyes up toward the women.

Recognition flooded through Matt as he stared down at the boy's blue eyes. /This boy is me,/ Matt realized stumbling back till he was able to observe the scene better. By now Kung had a look of shock on her face as she bent down to pull the boy into a comforting hug. 

"Oh Matt, what have I done? I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry," Kung mumbled pulling away to carry the boy toward the bathroom. 

Matt felt his body being dragged toward the bathroom, all the while being forced to remain within the designated range. /Damn, what is happening?/ Matt wondered trying to remember what if any of this really could be a memory. But everything from that time was just a blur. /I don't remember any of this, and yet it feels so familiar,/ Matt realized when a door being swung open pulled him from his silent thoughts. Turning around, Matt saw his father enter the apartment. 

"Daddy," the little boy said pulling out of his mothers arms to race toward his father. Mr. Ishida wore a look of pride as he picked his son up, and soared him through the air before he held the boy in front of him to get a good look at his son. Mr. Ishida's face darkened as he noticed the bruising, and the remains of the boy's bloody nose. 

"You hit him," Mr. Ishida said turning to gaze at his wife. 

"He ran into the wall. Kids that age can be so clumsy," Kung said trying to cover the story with an innocent smile, but Mr. Ishida was not convinced. 

"Damn it Kung, this is going too far. I can't take it anymore," Mr. Ishida announced placing the confused boy on the ground. 

"What are you talking about Masaru, you aren't going to leave me are you?" Kung demanded. 

"We'll discuss this later. I only came by to pick up some papers," Mr. Ishida said giving little Matt a hug before he grabbed a stack of papers sitting on the kitchen table. 

"Don't leave Masaru," Kung said making her way toward her husband. 

"We'll discuss this later, I have to get back to work," Mr. Ishida said watching as Kung's face grew hard. 

"Work, work, work! You're never home anymore!" Kung yelled trying to grab onto her husband, but Mr. Ishida only pushed her away. "Why don't you want to spend time with me anymore?" Kung demanded her eyes narrowing in anger. "It's because you found another women, isn't it?" Kung demanded. 

"I don't have time for this," Mr. Ishida said turning around.

"It is," Kung said stepping back until she was leaning against the wall. "I knew it," Kung mumbled before Mr. Ishida left, giving back one last warning look before he was gone. 

For a moment silence filled the small apartment before Kung turned to the little boy standing in the middle of the room. "He's leaving us Matt," Kung said sadly before she lowered her head to the ground. When she lifted he face again, both Matts gasped in surprise. The once soft bluish gray eyes had small blots of red scattered across the normal bluish gray of the women's eyes, making Kung's eyes take on a demonic pinkish color. Her soft shinny whitish golden hair now looked rough and sharp, and small traces of black and red seemed to mix in with her normal hair color. As far as Matt was concerned, the women that was his mother looked more like a demon then a human, and he was suddenly afraid for his past self. 

************************************************************************

The group of digidestineds slowly made their way through the darkened world of the dark ocean. Each of them had a cautious look on their faces, while their digital partners had determined looks of over protectiveness on their faces as they silently walked besides their partners. The news that their partners were in the digital world was spread quickly, and the Digimon barely made it in time to make it through the gate that Ken and Kouichi had opened for them. Now the group was carefully searching the area for any place that Matt was being held at, but all of them had a sinking feeling that Matt was hidden somewhere in Deamon's dark undersea castle. 

"Well, what do we do know? We can't really go in there. Only two of us have water Digimon," Cody pointed out glaring at the clown Digimon.

"We wait. Eventually my spy will find a way to escape with the boy, and then all we have to worry about is getting them back into the digital world," Piedmon said sitting down on a rock and staring out at the ocean with an unreadable look on his face. 

The group shrugged their shoulders in defeat before they sat and began conversing silently with each other. Off to the side, Kouji leaned against the wall of a cliff with a pained expression on his face. His hand wandered up to the sides of his head, where he clutched them painfully. A small moan of pain escaped his lips, drawing the attention of his friends toward him. "Kouji, what's wrong buddy?" Takuya asked concerned, while Kouichi and Izumi made their way toward the trembling boy. Another moan of pain escaped the boy while his brother quickly laid him down in a more comfortable position before the boy slipped into unconsciousness. 

************************************************************************

__

Kouji opened his eyes, and found himself in a small apartment, where two boys were staring horrified at something. Kouji followed their gaze, and found himself staring at the demonic form of Kung. An involuntary gasp escaped his lips, causing one of the blonde heads to turn around and face him. "Kouji?" the blonde boy asked in shock.

"Matt? What the hell is going on here?" Kouji demanded surprised that his loud voice seemed to go unheard by the other two occupants in the room. 

"I'm not sure, but I think we're in my memories. Deamon did something, and then I woke up here. But why are you here?" Matt asked looking a little relieved that he could finally talk to someone. 

A look of understanding crossed Kouji's face. The boy was going to respond when a enraged scream interrupted him. Turning back to the scene in the memory, Kouji was surprised to see that Kung was being surrounded by a black cloud. A gasp of recognition escaped Matt before Kung leaped to her feet, and headed toward the small blonde boy. 

"You're the cause of all of this. I'm going to kill you!" Kung yelled causing the small boy to race away from the women horrified. Kouji gave off a startled cry as he felt his body being pulled with the boy. 

"What the hell?" Kouji yelled turning toward Mat who gave him a reassuring smile. 

"Don't worry, we can't leave this boy. We have to stay within one feet of him. There is like some sort of force field that keeps us in that range," Matt said but Kouji could see the sudden fear cross Matt's face. 

"Do you remember what is going to happen?" Kouji asked as the little boy ran into his room, and locked the door behind him. For a second Matt watched as the little boy huddled in the corner of the room listening to the women's enraged shouts as she tried to open the door. 

"Yes, it is still a little foggy, but I'm beginning to remember," Matt said staring at Kouji fearfully. "This is the day that I'm almost killed by my own mother," Matt said as the room became silent. 

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: So sorry again that it took so long to update. And for all the people who asked for the pictures, I'll be sending them as soon as I'm done with some of the finishing touches. Well, here are the three questions for this chapter, and if you have any suggestions on how I can improve this story, I would love to hear them. Thanks. 

Question #1: What is Piedmon up to? (I don't know about you guys, but I don't trust the clown. There has to be an alternate motive for him to help, but what is it? I'd love to know what you guys think, and why.)   
  
Question #2: What did Piedmon mean when he said that the second threat only knew of half of what Matt was capable of accomplishing? (Hint: This is actually a very important piece of information. We already know that Myotismon is after the light that Matt inherited from Kouji, but that isn't the only power Matt inherited. Guess at what else may cause Matt to be hunted by the power's of darkness. And the hint is that it has something to do with Piedmon and Kung.)

Question #3: Why is Kouji living Matt's memory with him? (Try to give a reason for why Kouji suddenly appeared to experience Matt's past with him. I mean, there is no Deamon to perform the spell, so how did Kouji get sucked into the memory world as well? Please explain your reasoning if you can, and give it a shot, you wont be penalized for trying, I promise ~_^) 

Good luck, and hopefully there is be another update soon, if I can get it uploaded. I'm already working on the next chapter, and hope to get it uploaded after I'm done with work this week. So look forward to an update probably on Tuesday. Till then, keep on reviewing, and please give me some suggestions. Also remember that my 88th reviewer gets a picture of Kung. 


	12. Matt's Past is Revealed

****

Family History

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

****

Part Eleven: Matt's Past is Revealed.

Kung slowly paced the dungeon like room. Every so often her gaze would shift over to the still boy. Finally she had had enough, and made her way toward her son. Taking his cold limp hand into her own, she gave it a comforting squeeze and allowed her worried tears to roll down her face. "My son, I'm so sorry. I will get us out of here, I can only promise you that much, but don't ask anymore of me. I have done all I can, and your battle is still far from over," Kung mumbled leaning in to give the boy a kiss on the forehead. It had been years since she had been able to make such a simple gesture of love toward her son, but the action still felt so right, and she knew deep down that she would love the boy no matter what. It was going to kill her to stand by and watch what was going to happen to the boy after they escaped Myotismon.

__

The little boy's frightened blue eyes fell on the door with a confused expression written on his face. "Mommy?" the boy mumbled standing up and making his way toward the door where just moments ago his mother had been pounding on it in an attempt to get into the room.

Kouji watched as the boy made his way hesitantly toward the door, before he heard a gasp of fear come from the blonde teen next to him. His eyes shifted toward where Matt was staring at the scene. Matt's face was twisted in pain, while he continued to beg the boy to stop, to get away from the door, but his words remained unheard by the figures of his memories. Kouji was about to ask Matt what was going to happen, but at that moment, the boy released a painful cry.

Kouji's head snapped back to the little boy, only to see that there was a butcher knife blade that had been wedged in between the crack of the door and wall. The little boy had been standing against the door with his ear pressed against the wood , listening for any sound of his mother, when the knife was forced through the door catching the boy's right arm. Pushing away from the weapon, the little boy fell to the ground clutching his arm with a sick look on his pale face. "Oh my God," Kouji muttered watching the growing puddle of blood. A splintering noise finally reached the ears of the boys, and three heads turned to the door in time to see Kung's hand reaching into a hole she had made with the knife.

Kung's long finger's crept across the splintered wood, until she was able to undo the lock, and then the hand retracted back through the whole. By now the little boy had made his way toward the far corner of the room, where he waited for whatever was coming next. He didn't have to wait long before the door crashed open with a bang, and there standing at the doorway stood Kung looking more deadly then was humanly possible. Whatever transformation had occurred earlier, was finally completed, and now a black and red haired demon with bloody red eyes stood in the doorway with a bloody knife in one hand. The darkness around her enveloped her like a living breathing shield that cast away any light that it touched.

Kouji felt an involuntary shudder of fear come from the blonde teen, before he too found out that he was also shaking in fear. The women that know stood in the doorway like an omen of death, was nothing like the angelic looking women he remembered seeing at his grandson's wedding. The feeling he had had then was increased, and he finally understood why he felt a dislike toward this women from the beginning. The women was not human, she never was. She was a part demon, but as Kouji concentrated on the women's power, he also noticed another power coming from her. One that confused him even more.

"Mommy!" the little boy yelled suddenly when the women made her way toward the child. Matt, and Kouji both cringed when the women savagely beat upon the small child till the boy began to go limp on the ground. With each kick, and each punch, the cloud around the women became darker, and more suffocating then before, until the room was completely void of all color. Then, a small light began to grow in the place where the small boy had fallen unconscious. Kouji and Matt watched in fascination as the beam of light fell upon the women, and a voice that Kouji recognized so well came from the lips of the unconscious boy.

"Ophanimon?" Kouji asked in disbelief while he took an awkward step forward. The last time he had heard from Ophanimon was when she had called the original digidestineds back to the digital world almost eighty years ago. From what Kouji remembered, Ophanimon had said that her time was coming to an end, and that she wanted to secure the peace in the digital world. She had told the digidestineds about how they would pass on their power to their offspring, and how they would soon be called back to the digital world to help defend it from the rising power of a dark lord. The last thing Ophanimon did before they left, was use her digital data to form a child of her own. The child was to be raised to be the protector of the digidestineds, and it was that day that Gennai was born. Shortly afterwards, Ophanimon was killed by the new dark lord, and that dark lord took his place as the leader of the dark masters. But the voice coming out of the unconscious boy's mouth was Ophanimon's voice. "Why would she come back from her grave to save Matt?" Kouji wondered looking from the injured child, to the women who had done it.

"Fight the darkness Kung. Fight it!" Ophanimon's voice demanded causing the demon to kneel on the ground, clutching her head in pain, and giving off a tortured yell as the light began to push back the dark cloud. Finally the light won, and a blinding light filled the room. When Kouji was able to see again, he saw that Kung had been knocked unconscious, and was slowly breathing.

"What happened?" Kouji heard Matt ask as the blonde teen made his way toward Kouji with an even paler look on his face then his younger self.

"You mean you don't remember?" Kouji asked turning his gaze back toward Kung. By now the woman was slowly stirring, and she was slowly turning back into her normal self.

"I remember that my mom used to hit me occasionally when she was frustrated, and then I remember my dad telling me that she almost killed me, but… This was just freaky… What the hell happened to her, and where did that light and voice come from, and most importantly, why didn't I remember any of this until now?" Matt demanded. His eyes were wild in confusion, while he stood tense and alert.

"I don't know Matt, I have no idea what is going on," Kouji tried to explain. But again he was interrupted when Kung finally woke up and saw the destruction she had caused. An anguished cry escaped her lips before she grabbed the blanket off of the bed, and wrapped it around her son's body. In seconds, Kung was out of the room, and was racing down the halls of the apartment building.

Matt and Kouji again felt themselves being pulled by the invisible force field, as the women ran out of the apartment building toward the street. Kouji heard another gasp come from the blonde teen before Kung stumbled upon the street curb.

The sound of screeching tires could be heard as Kung fell into the busy street. Losing her grip on her child, the bundle fell directly onto the hood of the oncoming car. A sickening thud and the crashing of glass on the windowsill could be heard as the boy's body made contact with the vehicle. Kung let out a horrified scream before she was shoved out of the way. Her head hit the concrete, and she blacked out, her last coherent word's was a desperate plea for her savior to help her son.

Kouji stood with his mouth wide open at the accident. He couldn't believe what he had just seen, and it was obvious from all of the on lookers, he wasn't the only one feeling a little overwhelmed by the event, but what happened next was an even bigger shock. The man who had pushed Kung out of the way stood up and revealed none other the Mr. Ishida. The man picked up the body of his limp wife, and carried her over toward the safety of the sidewalk before he made his way toward the lump lying in a bloody blanket. "Matt…" Mr. Ishida chocked out before he pulled back the blanket to reveal the face of his dead looking son. "Oh my God…Matt, I'm so sorry…I should have come home sooner…I should have just taken you and left, but…but I couldn't. I love her still, I love you both so much, and because of my stupidity, I've lost you both," Mr. Ishida said before the scene began to fade completely. Evaporating like a fog in the early morning as the sun's warm light pierced through the cloud.

For a moment the two boys floated in a white mist before the world around them began to take shape again. This time they found themselves in another apartment building. This one was a little bigger then the other one, and there were a few more children toys scattered around the place.

__

"Dammit Nancy, I can't take this any longer!" the loud voice of Mr. Ishida could be heard yelling before a feminine voice respond in the same harsh tones. Taking a quick glance over to where Matt was standing, it was quiet obvious that this was going to be another painful memory for the blonde.

Catching Kouji's stare, Matt gestured toward the wall. Kouji followed the other boy's gaze, and was soon able to see the figure of a small boy. "This is around the time that my dad gets the divorce, and I'm taken away from TK," Matt said. "I don't understand why I would have to remember this though. It has nothing to do with the digital world, or my…or my real mother. It is a painful memory, and I have thought about this time several times, but it just doesn't fit into anything," Matt pointed out.

"Let's just wait and see, this scene hasn't faded out like the other one, which means it probably isn't over yet," Kouji said sternly. Nodding in understanding, Matt went back into his silent observation, allowing Kouji to dwell on what the teen had said.

"Listen, we'll finish this later, right now, I need to take TK and Matt shopping. I promised TK we would go to the mall," Nancy said calling the argument to a temporary truce. A moment later, Nancy appeared in the living room, calling out the two boys' names. TK came wobbling over in his hesitant little baby steps, while Matt carefully crawled out of his hiding spot. Matt's face had a cheerful mask to it, and if Kouji hadn't seen the distress on the boy's face earlier, he would have never guessed that Matt was troubled. Marveling at Matt's ability to hid his emotions, Kouji watched as Nancy helped to boys get ready to leave. In a few minutes they were all on their way toward the mall.

The mall was completely normal, and the look of confusion still on the teenage Matt's face, told Kouji that he still couldn't remember the significance of this moment. Bored, the two teenagers where dragged from one store to another, until they finally found themselves inside of a clothes store. Both of the little boys, one in Nancy's arms, and the other being dragged along firmly, had a look of disgust on their faces. It was plain to see that the little kids had no interest in clothing. "Don't play with that!" Nancy scolded TK as the infant tried to grab onto the nearest article of clothing. TK looked like he was on the verge of tears, and little Matt had a look of rage on his face.

"Don't yell at TK!" Matt yelled glaring up at Nancy, while at the same time he was reaching a protective arm up to his little brother.

"Yamato Ishida, don't you dare tell me what to do young man," Nancy scolded kneeling down till she was grasping Matt's shoulder in a firm and painful grip. Little Matt stared up at her with a look of horror before he started to scream at the top of his lungs. Shocked Nancy let go of Matt's shoulder, and the little boy took off out of the store.

Kouji and Matt were pulled after the boy as the young child successfully weaved his way into the crowd at the mall. Both of them could here Nancy crying out Matt's name, but she was unable to weave through the crowd as successfully, and little Matt was soon disappeared from her sight.

Little Matt continued to run, until he came to a music store that had a bunch of musical instruments on display. Acting as though some unknown force was driving him into the shop, little Matt made his way inside, and huddled underneath one of the grand pianos. For awhile, Matt remained hidden underneath the instrument, where he finally allowed himself to cry, until a soft feminine voice interrupted the child's crying.

"Are you alright love?" the women asked kneeling down with her back to Kouji and Matt.

"Um, Matt, who is she?" Kouji asked as the boy continued to sob for a little bit more, till his breathing began to even out a little bit.

"I have no idea. I can't remember any of this. The last thing I remember was leaving the apartment to go shopping," Matt said looking at the women curiously with a feeling of familiarity. It didn't take them long until the women's identity was revealed.

In one little shaky breath, little Matt looked up at the women, and through himself into the women's arms. "Mommy, you came back for me," the boy said as the women lifted him out from underneath the large instrument.

"Of course my love, I can't leave my little angel when he needs me so badly," the women, Kung said tenderly wiping away the boy's tears before she wiped away her own.

Kouji's mouth fell open as he finally understood what was going on. Matt wasn't reliving this memory because of the earlier argument, he was reliving it because he had forgotten that he had met his real mother that day. "This is just too weird," Kouji mumbled as mother and son began to look at the various instruments as though nothing had happened between them. It was almost like they belonged together, and the whole irony of the situation made Kouji want to cry out in frustration. Kung had almost killed her son a couple of years ago, and now she was buying the kid his first instrument. And the little Matt was holding the silver harmonica like it was a gift from God. "Matt, what is going on?" Kouji demanded turning to look at the blonde teen, only to receive a teary blue eyed look as a response.

"My mom brought me my harmonica, she gave me the gift of music. She gave me the only thing that helped make the separation from TK more bearable," Matt mumbled watching as his younger self and his mother made their way out of the shop.

"Matt!" Kouji yelled pulling the boy out of his dazed state.

"What?" Matt demanded as his and Kouji's body was being dragged out of the mall.

"Matt, where is she taking you?" Kouji asked glad to see that Matt was actually thinking hard about the question. Finally Matt looked up at him with a confused look on his face.

"I don't remember much, but I know she is taking me home," Matt stated feeling an unknown feeling of happiness at the realization, even though he had no idea why.

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: OO OMG I can't believe how long it has been since I updated. I am soooooo sorry. I promise I will try getting back into this story, and for those of you who don't know, I joined the army, (Big MISTAKE), so I had several weeks of basic training, then advanced medical training, which is just as bad as basic. So pretty much, I haven't had the chance or resources to continue with my stories like I wanted to. But know that all of the training is over with, I can begin getting back to a schedule that will allow me more time to write my stories. I will finish all of them eventually, how long it takes depends on the amount of responses I receive, so the stories with the most responses gets the most attention if you haven't noticed already. (Hint, hint.) Cough _review_ Cough Anyways, I hope to get another chapter out soon since I was hoping to make this chapter twice as long. But I'm not going to make any promises, I write when I'm in the mood. Well enjoy, and let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
